Dragon Saiyan 2: Dragons of the night
by black dragon
Summary: Five thousand years have passed since the time of the dark lords. Lamika a dragon changeling must find Mart the dragon saiyan and call her forth to action once again before a group of space pirates controls the universe.
1. Default Chapter

DRAGON SAIYAN 2:DRAGON OF THE NIGHT

**DRAGON SAIYAN 2:DRAGON OF THE NIGHT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL ZOR IT'S CHARACTERS I OWN ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS THOUGH. **

**LET ME START YOU OFF FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW THIS STORY TAKES PLACE FIVE THOUSAND YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF DRAGON SAIYAN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS ONE LIVE IN COLONIES IN SPACE OR ON OTHER PLANETS AND I DON'T MEAN JUST THE SOLAR SYSTEM.**

** **

Lamika stood there her wings flowed with the wind as she let the gentle rain fall on her it picked up on herscales as she let loose a sigh. The shore at night can be beautiful but nothing compared to the magesty of the ocean as she saw it. Dragons are normally hidding from the humans but Lamika rather fly with them. It was fun in certain areas of the world where they can be friendly. Places like this she has to be careful for humans can be overly curious. The thing that drove Lamika out of the ocean was the fact that she felt something wrong. She could sense the other the one she had been hunting for the past three thousand years of her dragonic exsistence. 

Lamika stood at her locker her books in one hand her watch in the other. It was the sixteenth of May and Graduation is around the corner. Lamika was looking forward to the day where she can finally graduate from this school. It was the day that would chang her life forever. She walked down the halls looking for her friend Eliza who would be her companion to the after party. Lately everything was falling apart for them Eliza's brother Bill just died of unknown causes but looking at the corpse everyone knew that he died of burns so severe that they burned the flesh off of him. The only thing that identified him was his wallet and pendent that his grandmother gave him for his birthday. Lamika attended the funeral of the decesed brother of Eliza. Now as she walked down the hallway towards the gymnasium towards her future she began to have fears of what lies ahead but that is nomal. It was the night of the graduation when Lamika was celebrating her graduation with her friends when she was attacked but some unknown force of nature. 

She was knocked into the ground buy winds that where so powerful that she could not stand up to face it. People ran in all directions as a dark shadow came from the skies and held her down with one talon. Dark blood dripped from a wound in it's side. It tried to get up onto it's feet but to no avail. Lamika tried to get up but the large foot held her to the ground covering her with blood. It was then that she fainted from the shock and the sight of blood. 

She awoke in a strange place giant pillars covered her view as she looked around. An old man stood infront of her his distinguishing features are the claw marks on his back. She felt odd in a way for he looked alot smaller then normal. She tried to get up only to be pulled down buy something cold. Looked at the object only to find clawed wings instead of hands. Fearing the worse Lamika looked around her body looking for some sort of clue as to telling her it was a dream. But her worse fears where conformed She became a dragon, she let out a roar of rage and fear. "Ah I see you are awake." The old man said as he stirred a pot of some sort of stew. "You accedentaly drank the blood of a dragon tainted with the disease you humans call HIV. It was a special i created on accedent. Good thing it did not distroy your immune system like so many victims of its distructive power." he said. Lamika looked at her wings they where gold. "If you are wondering about the one who could help you control your powers you must seek the dragon saiyan Martha Kahalewai of Isla Sorna." _How do I change back? Lamika thougth as she peered around. "Just think human and you will change back." Said the old man and Lamika did as she was told and slowly she reverted back to human form. _

That was three thousand years ago and she still can't fully understand her power. She only reverted back to human form when needed. She gazed upon Silmia City one of the last reminants of the Demon war. She gazed into the stars some where was earth living on Mars was tough enough. the old man said years ago and ever since Lamika could not find this Dragon Saiyan the one he said could help her. He said that she is like her but the dragon saiyan is far older then her so she has no say in this. But as she was staying with him she could remember him dying the next morning from food poisoning. She spread her wings and flew off the martian soil tainted red against her golden skin. She headed into the city of Silmia to find the answers she has been searching for all these years. For generations Lamika had traveled the galaxies she was born on Orion 3 but through traveling through the stars she comes at last to the solar system. Lamika landed near the old library and reverted back to her human form. A stiking woman with blond hair and emeral green eyes she was a beauty to be recon with but noone was brave enough to recon with Lamika all that is except one Jalyn. A girl from Alpha 5 who was use to this kind of treatment. Ever since the transformation Jalyn is like Lamika but she wants to conquor the galaxy to do that she needs power and power is not easy to obtain. Lamika knew it was she who poisoned the old man. As Lamika walked towards the library she could make out the details of another woman. _she works for Jakal that pirate he will pay for the missery he put me through. Humiliation is one of the main reasons people fear him. Raping me then making me like this I hate him. She could thing of those things as things of the past. She crept into the library through the ventalation shafts. Checking the security systems she lept down and started looking for some answers. _

"Can I help you with anything?" Came an old raspy voice from behind her which startled her into a fighting possistion. She truned to face an old alien woman. "I am Shima the librarian can I help you with anything?" She asked again. Lamika was ready to fight she quickly went into a fighting possition and attacked but Shima proved the better. She hit Lamika from behind with her pawed hand. Lamika truned to her in shock. _No one could have blocked that charge from me no one for dragon kind is faster then anything in the universe. She thoughtas she dodged another blow from Shima. It was then that the old woman stopped and laughed. Lamika could see her more clearly she was a Garou of old earth. Her patched fur coated her body in a unique shine but it was dulled with age. Lamika could not help but wonder, "Why are you laughing old wolf dragons are faster then you." she said annoyed and getting angry. Shima just regarded Lamika with a smile, "I will tell you how over dinner you look tired and hungry like you have not eaten in a hundred years, come." with that Shima grabed her light and headed into a certain direction. Reluctantly Lamika followed the old wolf down the hallways into her lair. There she pulled out an old book it was starting to fall apart but to Lamika it was something worth taking. "So young one you are a dragon changeling?" asked Shima. Lamika turned her head shocked to hear that from a Garou. "Yes, I am of the dragon changelings." she said reluctantly. Shima smiled, " I know for I could smell it on you the dragon taint." Lamika changed through the pages half heartedly as some did not buy her attention only some battle but nothing more. It was untill she caught a picture of a dragon fighting another dragon in the picture that caught her attention._

"Five thousand years ago Earth was plunged into darkness as two worlds where ripped apart. Four dark mages who called themselves the dark lords killed and plundered the worlds that we know of now. From both world exsisted two dragonic beings that lived in the fires of each planet theywhere the gardians of the Earth from both realms." Lamika turned startled at what Shima said still looking at the picture when Shima continued the story. " These dark lords captured the two dragons forcing them to fight agaisnt one another distroying everything that exsisted. It was then that a noble prince and his son from another world came to this one looking for a person who could end the tranny of these dark lords. It was then that they found her the dragon saiyan. The prince himself was a saiyan but of a normal type one that could turn into giant monkeys. But this new special type could turn into dragons and bring peace to the worlds. They found her on a island that was already devastated from the demons that the mages sent. So it was that they found her and trained her to be the greatest of warriors. She killed the dark lords one by one the last one being the most bloody. She then disappeared for a time repairing and healing the other world only to return in glory. To this day people on Earth remember her for her deeds and her amazing powers." Lamika closed the book and looked at Shima. "Old one you know alot about this dragon saiyan can you tell me more about her?" Lamika asked her. The old wolf turned to her regarding her with golden eyes that glowed with the lamps. "Why would one such as youself seek the dragon saiyan are you going to challenge her?"

"No," 

"Then why then?" 

"I only want to see if she was able to teach me how to control my powers as a dragon changling. You see for three thousand years I have been like this and all I want is to control my powers so I might find a way to become human again and die." With thata tear came from Lamika as she began to cry. Shima put a supportive hand on her sholder which Lamika gladly accepted from anyone in a millenia.

A few hours latter, "Tell me again why do you insist on helping me?" Lamika asked Shima again as the ship took off from Mars. " I will tell you again Lamika the only reason I am helping one of the dragon is to protect the people of Earth as well as the galaxy. If this Jakal person you talk about is that dangerous then the only person who can beat him is Mart herself. Besides you still can't control your powers very well with out special training. And Mart is the only one who can train you so there and besides I know her personally." Lamika was shocked, " You actually met the dragon saiyan herself?" Shima nodded as the ship took the finaly course heading for Earth. "It will take us a while we can't risk hyperspace here for Earth has some advance systems for defense." Lamika studied the map of Earth looking for the place Shima was talking about the dreaded Isla Sorna the island of ancient beasts. The ship that they took the Star Dog was one of the older models of ship which Lamika had not seen for three hundred years. It was Nikarian made with two twin engines that look more like wings giving the ship a shape like a grifin. 

Shima was studing the map of Isla Sorna when she last was there her thoughts on her training. _It has been three hundred years since seeing Mart the old dragon has never changed yet I fear the worse for Lamika. She has got potentical to be Mart's student but is the old saiyan willing to accept her as her deciple as she did me? Or will she kill her for the sake of blood? What about this threat by this Jakal guy from the farest reaches of the galaxy. Will he distroy the Earth as well or will Mart be a match for him? Shima was thinking about this for quite some time. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard fists flying as the smell of sweat filling the halls. She reluctantly got up to see for herself what was Lamika up to. She entered Lamika's room to find her training fists and kicks in the air as she parried invisible enemies. Shima closed the door and headed back towards her room. __So much potential yet so stubborn. _

The Star Dog flew passed alot of space junk and check points untill it passed a device that didn't belong. The signal that the device sent sped across galaxies through hyperspace untill it reached an unknown area of orgin. 

"Captain!"

Stony eyes opened to the sound of someone summoning him.

"Captain!" 

"Yes what is it?" he demanded.

"Sir we found where Lamika is heading sir." 

_Lamika that is the name he had never heard in over three thousand years. "Where is she heading?" he called to his comunications officer. " She is in the solar system heading for a place called Earth." Jakal's eyes narrowed Why would anyone go through all the trouble to go to a backwater like Earth. The only thing living there is humans. He thought to himself as his ship the Striker headed towards Earth. "Set a hyperspace course to Earth I want to see what that bitch is up to. It has been too long since I had a dragon woman in my bed. What entertainment from conqouring a galaxy." With that he began to laugh. _

" Who would have thought that one simple piece of space junk would kill huh? " complained Lamika as the ship still bucked as they tried to make the entry to Earth. She rubbed her side where it hurt the most. The place was tropical that is all she knew for Lamika could hear the birds chirping with the occasional hooting of something in the air around her. "Looks like we landed in the right place." said Shima as she came out of the ship looking as glad as she always does. When she stepped into the light of the day and hearing the occasional sounds of the jungle did Shima smile more. "Well Lamika looks like we crashed in the right place." Shima pointed to a sign on the sand and as Lamika turned to look the sign was clearly very old. ****

**RESTRICTED: NO UNAUTHORIZED PERSONAL ALLOWED!**

**ISLA SORNA DINOSAUR RESERVE**

Lamika was stunned as she looked at it. _This is the place where the dragon saiyan is said to have hidden i am here at last. she thought to her self. Shima began to walk in the forest. "Where are you going?" Lamika said as the garou made her way into the bushes. "To find Mart where else the sooner we start the sooner you can train." she said then disappered. _

Unknown to either of them a pair of eyes watched from the sea a gignatic black form was watching with amusement as the two strangers made thier way into the forest of its domain. 

to be continued.


	2. The past will catch up

**CHAPTER 2 : THE PAST WILL CATCH UP**

It was days like this that Lamika hated the most about being alone. Especially on an island that can kill you with out thought. She ran into the forest trying to escape a pack of raptors as they tried to get her. It was been two days since she and Shima had split up looking for this so called Mart the dragon saiyan. As she ran her anger bubbled and she knew it so she turned towards the raptors. "You want a piece of me come and get it you lizards," she cried as she changed into her dragon form. The raptors stopped in their tracks and ran from Lamika like she was a demon. She was very confused Shima said that the raptors and other dino's would attack even if she is a dragon. Lamika was confused by this and reverted back to her old form. Finding herself naked she was embarrassed that she left all her clothes back on the ship. 

            As Lamika decided to head back to her ship she heard laughing. She turned to find a girl no older then eighteen laughing her head off at Lamika pointing. Blushing she tried to cover herself up. She then noticed that the girl had a tail coming out of her back. "Stop laughing!" Lamika shouted turning even redder then before. The figure slowly stood up and giggled at Lamika. Then she turned and ran into the jungle again. "Wait, girl." Lamika called to her but she was gone. _Shit how am I going to find the dragon saiyan now that girl might have helped but she ran away. Lamika thought to herself as she ran after the girl. Lamika could not help but noticed the way the girl leaped from tree to tree. __She can leap with ease like she if flying. Lamika could not help but knock over trees in her dragon form so she took to the air and followed the girl. _

            She managed to catch up to the girl and swooped down to catch her in her claws but the girl smoothly leaped out of her reach. Lamika roared her rage and annoyance at trying to catch something as slippery as a girl. It wasn't until she felt something on her back did she realized that it was the girl. She reared for a punch that caught her off guard for it was really hard. Lamika was thrown off her back onto the ground. Reverting to her true form Lamika made herself ready in a battle stance. She then charged the girl throwing a punch. She did not expect to find herself on the ground on her back. She tried again leaping into the air only to be knocked down again. The girl looked amused at this she even laughed it out loud her tail wagging in amusement. 

            Shima came out of the bushes hearing Lamika screaming only to find her in combat with another girl with a tail. Shima was smiling at this, _what Lamika doesn't realize that the girl she is fighting is the one we were after. She emerged from the bushes and bowed to the girl which Lamika noticed. She attacked once again only to be thrown down again. "I grow tired of this," said the girl and gave Lamika a roundhouse in the face sending her flying into a tree.  Sliding down Lamika never felt so embarrassed as what has happened to her,__ only another dragon could defeat a dragon. She heard laughing and turned to find Shima laughing at her. Lamika turned another shade of red as she watched Shima talking to the girl like she knew her. "Shima get away from her she is a monster!" Lamika yelled at her. Shima smiled showing her fangs. "Lamika calm down she is not going to harm me." Shima said calmly looking at the girl. "Then she is going to help us look for the dragon saiyan?" Lamika said looking at her. "No I am not," said the girl. "Why not?" Lamika asked, "Because I am the dragon saiyan." _

            "Let me get this straight you a kid is the legendary Dragon Saiyan of old." Lamika said to Mart and she nodded with a smile on her lips. "Shima has told me all about you Lamika and why you came to seek me out." She said tapping her fingers on her arm. "And what has that got to do with anything?" Lamika demanded of Mart as she laughed at Lamika's clumsy attempt to catch Mart. "It seems to me like you where in need of controlling your powers." Lamika was taken back. It was then that she heard the engines of incoming ships. When Lamika looked into the sky her face paled. "What is it Lamika?" Shima asked, "Those ships they belong to Jakal they are here to kill me that is why they are here." Mart smiled, "Well it has been a while since I had a good fight now if you excuse me." She walked passed them. Lamika stopped in front of her arms held wide. "Are you nuts? They will kill you at first chance and who knows what Jakal is up to." Mart shrugged and walked passed her walking in the direction of the ship. 

            It was just two of Jakal's men that stood there facing the ship that Lamika and 

Shima came on earlier. The investigated the ship finding nobody there so they decided to head out when the saw the figure of a girl on the beach. The girl was no older then eighteen with kind of long black hair her tail was wagging behind her as she wore a black fighting gi. The wind blew her hair to reveal two very intense brown eyes looking at them with curiosity. It was not that that got the men's nerves it was the air of confidence in the girl's posture. "Hey girlie do you know anyone that looks like a woman?" one asked he was a ugly alien with sickly yellow skin and tentacles coming out of his hands instead of fingers. Mart smiled, "You mean me sirs? For I am a woman" the men laughed, thinking dirty thoughts they charged the girl. 

            Jakal was on the ship when he heard the men yell out something and fighting. He looked out with the rest of his men and saw a girl avoiding every blow that his men could throw at her. He was shocked that one of the men grabbed her by the tail but she held on and flung him into a tree scaring away large predators. 

            Mart was enjoying this playing with these aliens was fun. She narrowly avoided another fist to the face as she dodged another blow. _Now these guys are not playing fair, thought Mart as she rapidly rammed thousands of punches a second into the aliens so called stomach. The other alien tried to kick her but she beat him to it with a roundhouse kick to the face. That kick snapped his neck as he flew a hundred feet into the air then landed on his face in the sand. Mart grinned at the thought and went into a fighting stance. Jakal smiled at the spunky female. "Well look what we have here a spunky female that killed two of my best men." Jakal laughed with amusement as one of his fighters came out behind him. "Let me have her boss," the man said with drool coming down his sides. "Now, Now we can't have that now can we or where are we going to find out where Lamika is." Said Jakal in a cool tone as he faced Mart. "So you where the one looking for Lamika." She said as she stared in defiance at the captain. _

            Jakal could see Lamika emerge from the bushes a while latter followed by some of his men holding her at point blank range. "Careful I don't want to spoil two gorgeous women and one old hag now would I," said Jakal. Mart watched Shima's fir rise to being called "old hag". Jakal stepped up to Mart fearing nothing as he gently stroked her cheek as he gazed at her then caress Lamika. Mart could see the reaction that Lamika gave him for she growled deep in her throat. "Technology sure has changed over the millennia so I have been able to find you after all these centuries huh Lamika." Jakal said stroking her cheek even more. Lamika could not help but feel nasty over him touching her. He came to Mart and tried to touch her but he felt a surprisingly strong battle aura coming from her. Jakal smiled at this and tried to caress her again but was caught by her hand. "Do not touch me again in that fashion." She growled low in her voice. Jakal began to transform thinking that this girl would be frightened by his appearance but was surprised that she smiled. With out thinking she leaped to his chin and gave him the hardest upper cut ever. She then raced into the jungle.  Jakal reverting back into his normal form was fascinated that such a female could elude him by upper cutting him with such force. So I have underestimated you young woman you look like you could kill him with ease. "I could you know but you amuse me." Was the response. Jakal was stunned she could read minds like a telepath. Then went to full power to try to parry the woman but she still proved too elusive. It was then that Jakal ordered his men to kill Lamika and the others but Mart had other thing up her sleeve.  

            Mart ran as fast as she could to catch up to Lamika and Shima reaching into her gi she pulled out a necklace of crystal. She then blasted some of the men aside. She called forth the crystal. "Dragon's Gate the power of magic the power within releases the staff the power to me Dragon's Gate Open." With that a staff of crystal emerged form the crystal and Mart slammed it into the air instantly the air rippled. She shoved Lamika and Shima into the portal and jumped in disappearing instantly. 

            They started to fall when they emerged into the next world one that Mart forgot to track. As they began their fall looking down one could tell that there was lava on the bottom of the fall. Lamika began to transform and caught Shima while Mart just floated above them. But to make Lamika happy she changed as well into her dragon form. Lamika could not help but float on the thermals admiring Mart on her transformation. Mart was a sleek black dragon with two horns on her head and a crest of feathers that goes all the way down her neck on to the shoulder blades. The forked tail from Lamika could tell allows her balance and maneuverability while flying at high speeds. One flap of her wings and Mart was flying at a fast speed away from the lava. Lamika quickly followed Mart way from the fire pool.  She was surprised at the speed that the saiyan can fly even in this world. "Where are we Master Mart?" Shima shouted. _I do not know yet Shima so have patients with me was the reply from Mart. _

            Ranma Saotome was in his girl form when two dark shadows flew over him. "What the hell!" she shouted as she looked up to catch the last of a tail before it disappeared behind some buildings. "Don't tell me that Taro is back or something." She said to herself as she followed the shadows. 

            It was an easy landing for Mart as she changed back into her self with her tail wrapped around her waist. Lamika was naked until Mart handed her a pair of clothes. Looking at her surroundings she quickly got a look at the neighborhood. "I have not visited this world for five thousand years." She murmured. The others looked around to find that it was indeed what looked like a 20th century town. "I think we are in Japan in the 20th century here in this world for when time passed in our world it did not in any other. 

            Ranma could not help but notice the strange group of people in front of the Cat Café. One was define as a fighter by the gi but the others looked like they came from another planet or worse some unknown part of China. One looked like a werewolf like the ones on TV. The funny thing about the fighter was the tail that was wrapped around the waist of the woman. She followed them into the Café. 

Mart could not help but smile for she now remembered when she visited last and that was 300 years ago. "Welcome to the Cat Café. I am Cologne was would you like to order?" she said until her eyes rested on Mart then they widened with shock. "Oh for heavens sake is that you Mart after all these years." Mart nodded recognizing the Amazon from her scent. Then her senses went on the alert for she could sense someone else's ki it was then that it happened. A beautiful girl entered the café caring a case which to carry ramen inside. But it was not that that got the saiyan's attention it was the person who her bike was on. Under the bike was a girl whose face at the moment was squashed into the ground. "Nihau everyone what can Shampoo get for you?" she said as the girl on the bike got off the red head. Quickly the girl got off and lifted the bike off the red head, "Oh! Nihau Ranma!" she called again as she went back to her business until she hugged the other girl like a lover which made Mart uneasy till Cologne spilled hot water on her and then she knew why. "Who the hell are you?" Lamika asked as she looked at them. "Mart who are these people?" the saiyan looked at her, "I only know Cologne but the others I do not for I have been here three hundred years before. 

            "I figured you where Jusenkyo cursed," Mart laughed with the others.  Cologne only laughed as well, "So Mart what brought you back after three hundred years huh?" After Mart explained what happened the others looked shocked. "We need a place to stay for now until this thing blows over." Shima said her furry face in the ramen. Ranma had long ago left convinced that Mart and the others where just more Chinese weirdoes. "So let me get this straight we are stuck here Mart?" Lamika said as she seemed agitated. The saiyan nodded. _Until we go home Lamika we are stuck her crystal will not let me open the gate as if something we have to do is here.  Lamika was taken back by Mart's telepathy. "Let's get some sleep for tomorrow we will figure out why we are here," she said out loud. _

            It was the next day and Mart and Lamika walked into Furinken High School. Ranma Saotome watched as the girls made their way into the class. Ms. Hinako was already introducing them. As they took their seats Ranma could not help but feel out classed by Mart not so much Lamika. 

            Mart could sense Ranma watching her as she did the test that Ms. Hinako put out it was math and after five thousand years of attending schools Mart has become good at it. As soon as she was done she left for lunch. Lamika wasn't far behind as she followed Mart out into the courtyard. Thanks to Cologne they had their lunch. It was not until latter that they heard the noises of screaming girls. 

            Ranma was once again watching Happosai chasing girls down the school yards grabbing their breasts or crawl up their legs. Just the sight of the old leach made his skin crawl. "Ranma what is going on is Happosai at it again?" asked Akane as she made her way over to him. "Yea and from the looks of it he is heading right for the new girls." 

            As the old leach made his way over to the new girls he took the opportunity to take a look at the young pretty girls. He was too caught up in what he was doing to notice one of the girls starting to glow. 

            Mart heard of Happosai the leach from Cologne watching him running down with  girls clothes was enough to make her mad. Worse he was heading in her direction. She decided to make his skin burn with that. Lamika looking at Mart could tell what she was up to so she made her way back to the school building and up to where Ranma and Akane was watching the events. Happosai leaped up expecting to land on Marts chest but what surprised him was that she disappeared. Looking for the girl he did not expect her to show up several yards behind him. Turning around Happosai watched as Mart reappeared behind him. Forming a ball of ki in one hand Mart smiled the wind whipped around her as she prepared a blast. "PHOENIX FIRE BALL!" she screamed as she released a ball of fire at the old man who could not dodge it in time. His clothes where singed but he did not expect the girl to reappear right in front of him and launch him into the sky. Mart watched in satisfaction as she grabbed her crystal necklace and pulled a card out of her pocket. "Dragon's Gate by the power of magic and light I call you forth to release the staff unto me RELEASE!"  The crystal became a dragon shaped staff once again as she threw out the card. "ZAPDOS RELEASE AND DISPELL," she called. 

            Ranma watched the events happen before his eyes as the card that Mart held became a bird of lightning. He also saw what happened to the old leach as the lightning bird flew up to him and gave him the shock of his life. In a way Ranma was glad that Happosai got what he deserved. He then saw Mart mutter a few words and the bird returned to her in its card form. The whole school stood stunned as she suddenly disappeared then reappeared into the classroom. Just as class started again and Ms. Hinako came back in Ranma could not concentrate for what he just saw was no ordinary mishap with Happosai the old leach just came at girls with a passion but this girl just blew him away he has to find out more about her. 

            It was after school that Ranma and Akane where walking back the way they came. Ranma at the moment had his mind elsewhere. He did not notice that the fence ended when he suddenly fell from the fence on to the ground. "OW!"  He yelled rubbing his rear. "Ranma, Why don't you watch where you where going!" yelled Akane. "Sorry I just have a lot of things on my mind right now." He said "Are you thinking about what happened to Happosai today?" she asked he nodded "I can't figure it out who is that girl and what does she have to do with Shampoo." Akane walked in silence as she watched Ranma think about that other girl as if she was competition. 

            It was the next day that Akane walked up to Lamika in class. "Can I talk to you um?" "Lamika," she replied as if on cue the two went out to talk. "Ranma is looking at you friend like she was competition I am afraid for him." Lamika nodded her head, "Tell Ranma to stay away from her for she is older then she looks as well as dangerous." Akane nodded at the remark, "But Ranma will beat her in combat I know he will." She said confidently. "You don't understand do you girl Mart is far older then you or Ranma she can kill him with a single glance." Akane was taken back _killed by a single glance._

She turned her head and headed out of the class and towards home in silence. She read in the newspaper that there was a Martial Arts competition that will take place. _That event is tomorrow! The thought suddenly invaded her mind. She raced back towards the dojo unknowing that prying eyes where watching her from up above. _

            Shima kept to herself in her human form helping Cologne with her chores as well as with business. The two enjoyed each others company as well as make fun of Moose who was cleaning the floors. "Cologne I heard there was some sort of Martial Arts competition coming up and I was wondering if Mart of Shampoo was entering?" the old Amazon just turned her head and gazed at the werewolf. "Mart I think will enter but Shampoo will be thinking about winning over her husband."

"You mean that Ranma boy I heard about." 

"Yes," 

"Master Mart will be entering for I know a saiyan they love to fight."

"I could not agree more," 

With that the two continued to clean the shop.

It was three days latter

            The martial arts competition was held in down town Nermia it was where all the schools were attending the competition. Ranma was waiting in the sidelines for the chance to take on the newest opponents. Before him was Kuno with his bokken in front of him waiting for his chance to attack his enemy. Finally the bell rang and the two clashed. The one from the competing school easily threw Kuno out of the ring making him the winner. Ranma was watching as the strange girl easily made her way to the finals. What caught him off guard was the fact that she did not touch her opponents to win. Finally it was Ranma vs. Ryouga in the last of the semifinals. 

            Ryouga started off with an attack to the face which Ranma quickly evaded and delivered a blow to the face. Being the forever lost boy Ryouga administered a bukusai tenketsu technique to the floor causing it to rumble and break. Ranma quickly leaped out of the way landing on one of the pillars.   
Ryouga chased after him and delivered a bunch of kicks and punches which Ranma evaded ever going in a spiral. And delivering the final attack the Hyru Shoten Ha. As as blast of hurricane proportions came about it blew Ryouga out of the sky. 

            Unnoticed by the crowds one of the competitors was watching the fight between Ranma and Ryouga. Her tail wagging behind her as the fight raged on between the two. She smiled to herself as the two raged Ryouga managed to get a kick into Ranma's midsection and smiled as he watched Ranma cringed on rolled onto the ground holding his midsection. Ranma managed in his pained state to trip Ryouga onto the ground. The crowd cheered as they continued to throw blows against each other. It was one of the longest fights in the competition. The battle raged on as Ranma called forth the chest nut technique on Ryouga who barely dodged the attacked but not before Ranma managed to get couple of hits in. Having had enough Ryouga called forth his ki into a ball Ranma did the same but what caught Mart's attention was the fact that the movement was the same but the blasts where different. "SHI SHI HOKUDAN!" called Ryouga. " MOKU TABAHISHA" Ranma called and everyone ran for cover as the two martial artists hit each other with unbelievable force. The ground shook as well as the whole place. Mart smiled as the smoke hid her features. She could feel one of them fainting as the other got up. It was obvious who the winner was and the saiyan could not wait till she got the chance to fight. 

**Disclaimer: this is a Ranma ½ cross over I do not own dragonball z or Ranma so don't sue me.  **


	3. Ranma's challenge

CHAPTER 3: THE CHALLENGE COMES TO RANMA

**Back on Earth: **

Jakal was looking where those girls just disappeared his mind on the obvious. _That new girl was very powerful I can sense the dragon aura in her yet it is much more then that how could one like her deliver a kick like that. And defeat my most powerful attack. She is one strong one I looked everywhere for her profile but I just can't find it. "Master Jakal!" __ if only I could find a way to harness her power then Lamika will be mine and so will the universe. "Master Jackal!" said the voice again he turned his head to find one of his minions just looking at him. "What is it!" he called "I found the girl but you are not going to believe this when I tell you sir." "Well get on with it you fool!" Demanded Jakal with impatience on his face. "Well sir I had to look in earths files to find the girl but I did and it is five thousand years old sir. You see the girl is known as the dragon saiyan the guardian of all realms of the universe. Her power is unimaginable and she can fight any opponent without flaw and we just so happen to trespass on her domain. And the only way to get to her is to use magic sir I just so happen to have some." Jakal just looked at him and nodded his approval and the minion left without further complaint. __Now I have you my dragon saiyan soon you will die and Lamika will be mine. _

**In Ranma's domain: **

Ranma waited for his final opponent to come for him as he waited for him to show up. He figured it will be either Kuno or Happosai but he never imagined it would be a girl. He long messy hair with her fighting gi and hairy belt never accounted for the wild look in her eyes. Ranma never knew he would challenge the new girl. He hated doing this but he splashed cold water on his head and resumed his cursed form to fight her. "Well we finally challenge each other new girl I keep forgetting your name but what does that matter lets just fight." Said Ranma but before he could attack the girl was right in front of him and delivered an uppercut. Ranma was sent flying out of the ring and was defeated for rules where if you where thrown out you are defeated. Getting up Ranma was beyond furious. The girl just smirked and walked away. Ranma loosing his cool attacked the girl who blocked his path and kicked him square knocking him out and sending him to the hospital. 

            It was a few days latter that Ranma woke form his slumber to find Cologne looking at him with those bulging eyes of hers. Springing up Ranma shouted but was held down. " Settle down son in law there is no need to panic." She said. Ranma regretted getting up for he got back down holding his stomach. " What do you want you old goul He hated doing this but he splashed cold water on his head and resumed his cursed form to fight her. "Well we finally challenge each other new girl I keep forgetting your name but what does that matter lets just fight." Said Ranma but before he could attack the girl was right in front of him and delivered an uppercut. Ranma was sent flying out of the ring and was defeated for rules where if you where thrown out you are defeated. Getting up Ranma was beyond furious. The girl just smirked and walked away. Ranma loosing his cool attacked the girl who blocked his path and kicked him square knocking him out and sending him to the hospital. 

            It was a few days latter that Ranma woke form his slumber to find Cologne looking at him with those bulging eyes of hers. Springing up Ranma shouted but was held down. "Settle down son in law there is no need to panic." She said. Ranma regretted getting up for he got back down holding his stomach. "What do you want you old ghoul?" he demanded as he got up more slowly this time. "Your family has already left it is just you and me this time son in law."  "Well what do you want?" he said. "Well I saw Mart defeat you in battle a few days ago." 

"So?"

"So I must warn you now don't cross her son in law for you will regret it. She is not human you know. If you observe her more closely you will find the difference."

"Why should I care old ghoul?" 

"If you want to live longer you will not fight her again you got that."

"I have to defeat her it is my only chance to defend my honor."

"Why do you have to fight me to defend you honor." Said a voice as Ranma looked out the window he could see a faint figure out the window looking at him. When Ranma looked at her again he could see a tail wagging behind her. "So it was you who defeated me?" he said faintly. "Yes it was me Ranma Saotome and you can't defeat me even when you think you had the chance for I can kill you easily like at the martial arts tournament when I hit you and you fell." She said her face remained serious and not changing. Leaping in the window Ranma could see her more clearly now for she had a Chinese fighting gi on as well as a sword strapped to her back. Her long black hair was curly and lose and hung wild around her. Her black tail still swung behind her but it was not that, which caught Ranma's attention it was her eyes. They where cold and held the wisdom of ages past. "Cologne do not tell him anymore till latter I will tell him when he gets better." Cologne nodded her head and left the room as Mart exited Ranma could not help but wonder as he sat on his bed. _Who is she? She is not like all the other amazons she is not interested in the law I think. But her eyes held something dangerous in them and that tail I find that very strange. With that he left his thoughts as he went back to bed.  _

            "Are you sure it is wise to tell him Mart about the three of you for he will try to defeat you." Said Cologne latter that night on the roof of the Cat Café. "I know that honored Matriarch but the boy must understand the danger that is coming and he must not let his emotions nor his pride get in his way." "I still say when this is all over he will make a perfect husband for shampoo." 

"I saw his eyes they do not love shampoo they love someone else." 

"How do you know ancient one?" 

Mart looked at her and her eyes soften a bit "Because I can tell I learned to understand people through the years of solitude he loves someone else but is afraid of his feelings." Cologne nodded in understanding for she saw it too. "I think I know who her name is Akane Tendo the girl he lives with they where force to be engaged by their fathers. But ever since Ranma's father is the type to get into trouble that is how this whole thing got started." Nodding Mart laughed like a kid again and Cologne almost forgot that she was five thousand years old.  The two of them laughed about it for some time after that. 

            It was the next day in school when Ranma encountered the girl again for he could feel his heart beating really fast as he came up to her. Mart could sense this "Greetings Ranma Saotome feeling better after our last encounter." She said in a cool voice. Shocked Ranma could look at her with owe until the class shook. 

            _At last I am in the place where Lamika is hiding!  Thought a very lustful Jakal as his ship entered the domain of Earth Nermia. As he gazed down upon the world it took weeks of finding the right spell to get to this realm. "Release the demon Shingara." He called to someone on the comm._

            The skies grew darker as the ship came through the portal the skies began to get darker as the ship hovered over Nermia. Mart stared at it with intense eyes filled with dark dread as the ship loomed closer to the earth. As she stared again a dark form emerged from the ship its looming wings filled it as it flew towards the earth. But it flew over Mart and towards, _LAMIKA! Mart thought as she hurried back towards the others to where Lamika was. _

            Lamika was beyond afraid as the ship _Raging Dragons looms closer to her and as the demon came closer. She also felt afraid for Ranma and the others as they saw the impending doom. "We must get out of here quickly," she yelled to them. "Why I can take care of it!" yelled Ranma "You don't understand Ranma that thing is more powerful then even you it can kill you." With that she ran from the rest. As the demon began its strike it was hit to the ground by Mart, "Shima get Lamika and the others out of here." She yelled to them as Shima came up to them in her wolf form her snout filled with sharp teeth. Lamika nodded and began to run in the direction that Shima was pointing. Akane was screaming but she was silenced by Shampoo who came with Shima. Together they ran as far as they could. Looking over her shoulder she saw that they where one short. "Where is Ranma?"_

            The demon came at Mart claws scraping the cement that she was on as she took flight. Her school uniform came off as she called the power of the dragon's gate instantly her black fighting gi came on as she unsheathed her sword and attacked back. The demon was hit by a blast from the other side when Mart looked it was Ranma who also decided to fight. "Idiot get out of here!" she called while parrying away the demons claws with her sword while Ranma fought off the demons tail. "No way as long as this demons here I will fight also." He said as he hit the demon with another punch. Ranma's punches where useless against the demon but they distracted them long enough for Mart to hit it with a final flash. When the light cleared the demon was clearly wounded but he hit Ranma hard with his clawed feet sending him flying into a building nearby. Mart flew down in anger her aura blazing as she hit it. The demon flew hard into a building. Laughing the demon got up his battle aura blazing as well. "Well little dragon looks like you like to join your friend." With that he began to chant. 

"_Power of the stars come to me!_

_I call you forth to join these two warriors_

_In one body one mind to be the miko of the dragon and the phoenix._

_Now join"_

With that there was a flash and the demon was gone replaced by Ranma and Mart was nowhere to be found. "Ranma! Are you ok?" said Akane as she ran up to him. Ranma rubbed his head, "What happened?" he said. Lamika came up to him, "Where is Mart and the demon?" she said. "The demon got away I don't know about this Mart but she is gone." Shima with Shampoo came up to them it was her who saw the difference in Ranma. "Ranma where did you get tail from." Asked Shampoo Ranma looked at his behind and sure enough there was a furry black tail behind him with that he screamed so loud that the whole neighborhood could here him. 

            It was spring break and the class decided to take a break for the spring recess. Ranma was walking down the road from Ucchans when Shampoo came up to him instead of the usual bike on head, or the Nihau Ranma with the hugging and asking out on date thing Shampoo got over Ranma and was glad that Mart made way with the law about the whole marriage thing for she wanted Moose not Ranma and Moose knew it as well. It was then that Shampoo caught Ranma and Akane on the roof. Akane was crying because she was burned in the hands. Shampoo was shocked _it has begun, she thought. Akane ran into the house to get some first aid for her hands and Shampoo walked up to Ranma. "What happen to Akane?" she asked him scaring him out of his thoughts. "Oh Shampoo it is you, I don't know all I know is that Akane touched me and all of a sudden she got burned." Tears began to come from his eyes and his tail wagged singeing the roof where it touched. "Ranma better come with Shampoo along with Akane so she no thinks other thoughts." Ranma nodded and followed Shampoo into the house to find Akane. She just got through wrapping her hands in bandages when they just came in. "Akane Shampoo needs to talk to you and Ranma very important ok." She said with that she went out the door. Akane followed by Ranma went after her. _

            From rooftop to rooftop they followed her till she stopped on top of the school. "Ranma very important Shampoo tells this even Akane so she no gets any bad thoughts." She took a deep breath. "It is said that when one comes together with a creature of power in instance Mart and become one they become Miko. Normally it would be woman but Ranma half woman so because of Jusenkyo he has become Miko. And if Ranma no summon Mart out of him again by one month's time he will be burned by her power." "What do you mean that he would be burned Shampoo!"  Yelled Akane in an upset matter. "Akane no understand Ranma is now a saiyan until Mart is called again. That is why he has tail and wears Marts necklace. He can summon her power three times each time if will not strong enough Mart consume him. This happened before thousand year ago when that happens first time. But Amazon will not so strong so she was consumed by Mart's power and burned where Mart rose again. She is part phoenix because of crystal. She did not know this till five hundred year after defeat of evil ones." "So until then I can't touch anyone then not even Akane." Ranma said feeling sad. "Shampoo sorry but that all she knows not even I touch you for you burn me." She said as she turned to leave her purple hair flowing behind the Amazon as she retreated back to the café. 

            Ranma and Akane walked home at loss they didn't say a word till latter on that knight. Akane went up to Ranma's room to find him on the roof again. "Ranma are you thinking about what Shampoo said?" she asked and he nodded. She looked towards the skies. A full moon shown in the sky, "So when the full moon is full I summon Mart huh I don't know if I can last that long." He said suddenly a dark shape came after him with blinding speed and tried to attack him but when that happened the little piglet got burned and ran off into the koi pond to cool off. "Ryouga," said Akane, Ranma nodded "Figured it out huh?" she nodded also "I found out when I saw P-Chan fall into the bathtub."

            Looking up Ranma could still see the dark ship that hovers over Nermia. He wondered if something was brewing. 

            "So my demon you managed to contain the wretched creature in that human's body huh?" said Jakal as he came up to the monster. The demon kept his wolf like head down. "Yes my lord we can capture Lamika then before the human figures out how to summon that other dragon again." Smiling Jakal walked over to the window it over looked the city of Tokyo and over Nermia. "Go again and bring back Lamika and this time kill the human before he discovers the creatures power." The demon bowed and left to do his master bidding.

            _Ranma found himself facing the one person in the whole world that made his life a living hell. Mart stood in front of him her battle clothes flowing in the wind of the mountains behind Ranma. "How did I get here and who are you?" he yelled at her Mart waved a finger at him to follow. "You and I are now one Ranma Saotome though neither of us wanted this don't think this is an engagement for it is not. Before you go further you must learn to control my power or you will burn when the time comes." The two walked down the hill till they came to a cliff face. The passing clouds washed over them like a white blanket. "Remember this you are now a saiyan till we are separated again but you can't control a saiyan's power especially mine for I am both dragon and phoenix immortal till the end. The ship you saw is Jakal the one that is after Lamika." "Lamika?" said Ranma stunned, "Why would he want her?" he asked her, "Jakal lusts for Lamika because she is like him but she wasn't always this way. She was the princess of a world long destroyed by Jakal called Pegas it was a rich world full of life until the space pirate found her and tried to make her his by forcing her to become a dragon shifter like him, but in that effort she ran away he was so infatuated with her that he followed her through out the galaxy trying to find me. So that she can control her dragon urges and take revenge on the pirate for destroying her world. While on the way she met Shima the werewolf also known as the old lady you met at the cat café. When he finally caught up with Lamika he found me but in order to protect her and the galaxy I came her but I did not know that he too knows magic. So now he is here as well will you help me protect Lamika and this world from him?"_

_            Ranma had to think about this but he shrugged, "What the heck I am stuck with you till then so what is this that you will consume me if my will is not strong enough for you?" "It simply means that you have to have total control of yourself every time you use my powers or you will fall and be consume by my fire and die. In the end I will be emerged reborn but I do not like that when people are killed for my sake." She looked sadly to the ground Ranma remembered the last girl that happened to and a thought came to his mind this must hurt her also to live with it for all time! "I will do it for it is a martial artists duty to protect the weak." He said Mart looked up to him and smiled "Thank you Ranma," she said and the whole island background disappeared._

            Ranma woke up with a start the sun was shinning through the window of his room.  "What a dream," he said to himself as he got up to do his morning exercise. Kasumi was working on her laundry when she saw Ranma working out. Genma woke up to find his son working out without him. What caught him off guard was the fact that his son was moving faster then he could imagine. Genma was lost for words as his only son was moving really fast. Soun Tendo came out to see what Genma was staring at when he saw Ranma doing his morning exercises. Soun's mouth was to the floor when he saw this and so was Akane when she came out to see what the fuss was. When Ranma was done with warm-ups he came into the house to eat and get ready for the day. "What is everyone staring at?" he said "Ranma you moved faster then anyone could imagine not even your original speed could match that." Said Akane as she ate her breakfast, as soon as she was done she headed out for her morning jog. It was then that she saw Kodachi coming up to her ribbon in hand Akane made ready for a fight. Kodachi seeing this was also ready, "So you hide my darling Ranma in there you naughty girl I will punish you for that." With that she whipped her with her ribbon being faster Kodachi had the upper hand in the fight. That is until a certain red headed pigtailed girl came along. "Leave Akane alone," she said with a dangerous voice in her head. Letting go Kodachi attacked her instead her madness can be seen from her mask but that is not what Akane had worried. _Her eyes where not her own they were like a monster. "Come and get me demon for I know what you are you are not Kodachi Kuno but a monster that taken over." She said in a low voice. Ranma attacked with lighting speed her fists flying and so were Kodachi's fists. The demon then transformed into its true form. "You saw through my disguise saiyan but you will not see the rest of it." With that he attacked again in a giant form. Ranma saw the raw power that she possessed and tried to harness it but she held back. The demon then grabbed Akane and took to the air laughing the whole way up. Angered Ranma tried to go up but he could not her tail lashing behind her. "Come Back you monster!" with that she jumped up into the air with her power flowing behind her. Without thinking she began to grow and lengthen into a giant serpentine form. _

            Akane's eyes grew big when she saw what Ranma had become a large dragon right before her eyes. The monster lashed at the demon with it's fore claws. The demon went back his wings spread behind him. All of Nermia was laid below as the two combated each other. Ranma could not do much without hurting Akane. 

            Meanwhile far below the scene in the Cat Café Shampoo, Shima, and Lamika where serving customers when Shima and Lamika felt Ranma's power. "Oh No!" said Shima. "What is it wolf lady?" said Shampoo looking at her. "It is Ranma he has harnessed the power of the dragon and is fighting above us I can feel it." She said and Lamika nodded beside her Cologne came out of the kitchen when she heard the commotion from the three. "What is going on?" she said and so did some of the customers. "Ranma is fighting high above us," said Lamika looking pale. All of them ran outside to see what is going on only to see the sky darken with the forms of Ranma in dragon form and a demon fighting in the sky. When Lamika used her dragon powers to zoom in did she find the source of the fight, "THEY HAVE AKANE!" She shouted to everyone. 

            While the fight was going on Akane held for dear life as Ranma and the demon continued to claw eachother in the sky. Wings flashing and claws going this looked like an even draw but then Ranma bit into the hand of the demon that held Akane. Crying in pain the demon let Akane go she screamed as she plunged to the ground only to be grabbed by Lamika also in dragon form. "What is going on?" she said when she recognize the dragon as Lamika did she say her thanks. _It is no problem but Ranma does not know how to control his dragon form if he kills the demon who knows what he would do after. She said to Akane. With wings stretched she raced to the ground and softly landed on the ground outside of Ucchans. Ukyo ran out to see what was going on when she saw the dragon in front of her restaurant. Helping Akane down Ukyo the was shocked that the dragon became Lamika again. Looking up she could see Ranma finishing off the demon with a fire blast right through the body and the demon fell to the earth. Ranma then caught it and flew to a nearby building to eat her prize. Everyone ran to where they where to find Ranma enjoying his meal. Snout deep into the flesh of the demon they watched in horror as the demon was consumed by a dragon. "Oh Ranma," Said Akane as she turned away from the gruesome sight. _

            Ranma did not care for the humans that looked at her in fear as long as she has her meat she would be fine. Hot blood then pored on her making her a he again. Now larger the dragon consumed the demon in delight of his kill. It was after he finished his meal did he return to human form naked and discussed. After looking at the shock of everyone did he faint. 

            It was a few hours latter that Ranma woke to the sound of cooking. He was in Ucchans where all the gang watched him as he woke to find that he had been dressed. His wounds had been taken cared of and he was fine. But that is not what worried him it was the looks of all his friends. Looking at himself he noticed that his hands looked more like claws. And that the sheets were burned. Getting up he was shocked to see that his clothes where also burned off. "What is happening to me!" he demanded embarrassed. "You used Mart's powers now you are starting to be consumed by her. You must resist it until the summoning!" shouted Cologne who looked worried. "What are you talking about old ghoul?" he said. Lamika came up to him "Ranma remember when shampoo came up to you and told you about what happens when you become a miko well it happens every time you become a dragon. It happens at high amounts of emotion the more you use it the more consumed you become. It happens three times each time you will suffer more and more till the time of summoning if your will is not strong enough you will be burned." She said her voice grave it was then that Shima came up to him. Here boy drink this it is made from phoenix feathers it will let you be cool enough for now to put something on." Ranma was greatful for the offering and drank it all. _How long will this last he thought to himself. _


	4. summoning the dragon, fire of the phoeni...

**CHAPTER 4: SUMMONING THE DRAGON; FLAMES OF THE ****PHOENIX**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR RANMA ½ THEY ARE PROPERTIES OF AKIRA TORIYAMA AND YUMIKO TAKAHASHI. **

**AUTHORS NOTES: IF YOU ARE TRYING TO REVIEW MY STORY BUT CANT BECAUSE OF THE WEBSITE PLEASE EMAIL ME THE REVIEWS AT PRADATOR82@HOTMAIL.COM THANK YOU AND THE ADDRESS IS IN LOWERCASE FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW. **

It has been a week since Ranma had gained the power of the dragon and he was afraid of it for he feared the worse. Nothing was helping at all he managed to burn his clothes off every time. Lamika had to think of something seeking out the ancient journals from her little computer that she had on her she hoped to find the answer. She dug into the journal hoping to find the answer. It was till she turned to a page that she found it why was Ranma so hot and on fire all the time. It was found in an ancient book of spells on olden magic it read:

_When on becomes possessed by a being of immense immortal power they also acquire the creatures power they are known as the miko. Once a miko begins to experience the power of the immortal being they will experience some unknown or obvious problems. They are usually allowed to use the powers of the immortal for over three times each time the miko becomes consumed by the immortal. If one full moons time does not come in time for the miko they will die unknown deaths. _

_            Legend has it that there was a case that person tried to take the power of an immortal being known as the dragon saiyan. This remarkable creature is the guardian of the legendary Dragon's Gate a jewel of immense power that allows a person to travel threw time and dimension. But the jewel only obeys its master so if anyone tries to steal it will die a horrible death between worlds. The dragon saiyan on the other hand is very powerful possessing the powers of both the dragon and the phoenix gave this creature immortality. If one where to be possessed by this creature would only experience discomfort for the miko due to the fact that the phoenix powers become obvious. They will also posses the saiyan's power to transform into its dragon form but maintain no control over it. Due to the dragon's hunger the miko will sometimes wake to find a carcass of a victim that the dragon had consumed. If not summoned by the time the full moon is out of the following month after the possession has occurred then the person would burn in the phoenix fire and the saiyan will be reborn only to regret the actions of its rebirth. The spell to undo this must take place during the full moon when it is at its zenith with the Dragon's Gate around his or her neck. The spell goes like so_

_I call upon the powers of the stars _

_Of great gods that roam the heavens _

_I the saiyan no miko call forth the dragon saiyan_

_Whose name is unknown to many yet the deed is legend_

_I summon her from the depths of my body_

_Come forth and undo what was done_

_I call you forth from my soul _

_From the heavens and the earth _

_Earth and sky_

_I the saiyan no miko summon you _

_COME FORTH!_

_Only when this spell is said then the saiyan will be released and those who made it possessed in the first place will be punished. Or what ever was done by mistake will be undone and the miko will be free of the phoenix fire. _

            Lamika was glad of this and ran out as fast as she could to find Ranma and Akane to tell them the good news. 

"So let me get this straight if I say this spell by the full moon then I will be able to wear clothes again?" said Ranma as he looked out from his doorway. Lamika nodded "According to the book the phoenix fire is the only reason why you can't wear clothes. And when you where the dragon you had no control over the being for it will kill and consume who ever is the intended victim."  Akane cringed with this shock "So Ranma can't wear any clothes until this is over?" she asked Lamika nodded her dark ebony hair covered her eyes and her pointed ears listened to the slightest sound." It was then that the wall began to break and Ryouga ran into the building, "RANMA! HOW DARE YOU STAND NAKED IN FRONT OF AKANE!" he yelled as he tried to touch Ranma but was blocked by immense heat. "OUCH!" he yelled as his fist touched burning hot skin. Ranma stood shocked at all this. Feeling even hotter he ran from the house. "Ranma wait come back," called Akane as she ran to the door. 

            Rain was falling while Ranma ran thought the rain the phoenix fire kept him dry but naked while he ran as far away from the city as possible. _ I am hurting too much people! He thought __I make them suffer with this power. With tears in his eyes he ran away from the home he once knew and into the cold mountain area. He tripped on a stone and stood crying. __You only make those people suffer even more then you are suffering now Ranma said a voice. "Go away you it was your fault for making me like this it is more embarrassing then ever." Ranma yelled_

_I am only standing for truth here I did not live for five thousand years to see more people suffer._

"You may not like it was well as I do but I have a good reason for running, what if I hurt someone I know in that dragon form? Huh? What if it is Akane?" 

_You may be a miko now but that does not mean that you can learn how to control the dragon so that it cannot hurt those you love._

"What are you talking about? You heard what Lamika said that dragon form can't be controlled it kill who I point at with out stopping!" 

_But she also said that there was only one other besides yourself that suffered the same fate. I should know that person was evil she did not listen to me when I tried to teach her to control my powers and she was consumed and I was reborn with regret I wont let that happen to you Ranma not again._

"So by you teaching me you make amends for the crime you did centuries ago?" 

_Yes_

"Well then teach me I am ready to be your student." 

Ryouga was nursing his hand in a bucket of cold water when Moose came in with the herbs from Cologne. Akane was bandaging his hand once again as Moose applied the bandages to his hands. "What was that all about that was the second time that I got burned by Ranma." He said with discuss. "Ryouga how many times did I tell you that Ranma is not normal he has these powers until that power goes away nobody is safe from it." Ryouga sighed no longer in love it Akane he let her ease his hand into the ice again. At that time Ryouga's girlfriend Ukyo was beyond mad she yelled at him about his actions against her childhood friend. Her anger was not questioned by his look. It was then that the air was all of a sudden filled with flapping wings of thousands of bird people. "What the hell is this I thought we where threw with Saffron?" said Akane it was then that Kima landed in front of the Tendo Dojo her hair was free in the wind as she looked around. "Where is Ranma?" she said "Ranma is gone," Said Cologne who just entered her staff raised high above her as she came into the building followed by Shima. 

"Why do you want him Kima I thought the ordeal was over." She said coming closer "OH no it is not for my lord he wants him to come to him for he too posses the powers of the phoenix." The looks of confusion crossed on their faces for only a second until they remembered what Lamika said. "Why do you want Ranma to challenge Saffron," asked Ryouga getting up from where he was sitting. "Like I said it is not for my lord it is for the man in sky he is holding my lord hostage until we find Ranma and kill him. Then we must bring this Lamika woman back to the ship." Lamika backed away afraid of what is going to happen to her and worse Ranma the saiyan. "Tell your master to kiss my ass for all I care." With that she left out towards the window and disappeared into the night.

            "So all I have to do is picture the fire as nothing but a small kindle for it to go down?" asked Ranma as he concentrated. The heat from his body slowly cooled down till he was able to touch a leaf without burning it to ash. _As you can see the phoenix fire is your battle aura it can either spread or be controlled but never kindled. As long as you either think like that or think of something cold keep yourself cold the fire will be reduced enough that you will not hurt anyone. With all the concentration Ranma put into it he could not bring it down not one notch. "It is too powerful for me I can't hold it much longer." With that the leaf was nothing but burning ash even when there is nothing in the way of flames. __You have no proper control over your ki you have to train in another world another time. With that Ranma was totally confused by now with all this._

            Lamika was flying for the past three hours her wings where tired but she must move on. She flew further west over mountains and seas not looking back to the land that Jakal had tried to take over. Suddenly a net was thrown over her _what is going on was racing in her mind but she knew who it was for she tried to get free. The nets held her in place as she was forced to land. A shrill laughter filled the mountains where she passed over. Hitting the ground hard she tried to get up but to no avail Lamika was trapped. Tears filled her eyes as a dark shadow came to her. "So my dear we meet at last after all these years." Her heart filled with dread as Jakal came over to her. _

            Ranma could feel Lamika getting caught as well as the dark dread of despair as he felt her. His heart was filled with anger,_ Lamika's in danger I must save her he thought as he started to run  in the direction he thought of a voice stopped him. __You are not ready yet Ranma face Jakal now and you will die a horrible death Lamika can take care of herself you on the other hand must learn to control my power before you become consumed time is short for both of us. You must begin the spell. Ranma was angry but Mart was right he must wait till he is ready then he can rescue Lamika. Holding the dragon's gate that appeared from who knows where he began to chant. _

"Powers of the crystal 

Master I am not I call you forth

By the wishes of your master I Ranma Saotome saiyan no miko call to you

Open the door to the realm of the master monkey

One who carries your brother"

As Ranma continued to chant the crystal began to glow from his hand. It grew brighter with each sentence. 

"Open the door let me threw

Let me be the one to train

Let me be the one to learn

Let me serve you better"

At that last statement the jewel glowed till it lengthen into a long staff in the shape of a dragon. Grabbing it Ranma hit it hard into the air and a doorway seemed to open. It was like water unlike anything he saw before. He was hesitant as if afraid to enter. _Enter Ranma for the crystal knows who to trust now trust it to bring you threw safely. Mart encouraged him and he stepped threw. _

            The world suddenly grew very bright for Ranma as he was swept throw a tunnel of light and flown past hundreds of different realities. At the end of the tunnel he was thrown out into an ocean. There he resumed his curse form and crawled onto the nearby shore. Gasping for air she caught her breath as she walked further into shore. There was nothing but desert everywhere and not a single tree grew for as far as Ranma was concerned. Walking further she let the water dry off her and headed further inland. She seemed to have walked for mile until she reached a nearby town. Tapping a small bald traveler on the head she called to him. A blond woman turned to her as well looking very jealous, "Excuse me sir?" she called to him the man turned to look at her, "Yes is there something you want ma'am?" he said. "Sorry to bother you and your wife but do you know where I can find a Mr. Vegeta?" she said and the man went pale. His wife on the other hand was calm, "Why do you want Vegeta girl?" Ranma bit her lip not knowing what to do. _Pull out your tail they will know then, Ranma then proceeded to pull out her tail and a gasp came from around the store. "Well you said it I will take you to him said the man by the way my name is Krillin I am a friend of his." _

            It was a long drive from the small town to West Capital but Krillin was sure he could get Ranma to see Vegeta. As they neared a very round building Ranma could not read the writing but Mart could. _Capsule Corporation home to the saiyan prince Vegeta. Ranma was silent on that one he would not comment what the dragon was saying. Instead he concentrated on the task ahead. When Krillin finally parked the car Ranma waited for some assistance it was then that a woman in a blue flowing dress with matching hair came out from the building. She was still attractive but age was creeping up on her. "Krillin who is this that came to see Vegeta?" asked the woman. "Sorry Bulma but the girl here wanted to see him very badly." Bulma looked at Ranma up and down when she saw the tail she was convinced. "Alright thanks for dropping her off I will go tell Vegeta about her. With that she turned her head and walked inside. "Kids these days need to wear more clothes." Ranma after hearing her comment hid in embarrassment._

            It took a few minutes before an average looking man with wild hair came out from the building. His height was about average but that was not what bothered Ranma it was the fact that this man had hair the shoots straight up and a tail that came out of his body like he does. He looked Ranma up and down and she tried not to look embarrassed about it. "Get in before I have news reporters." He barked at her which startled her. _Don't worry he does this all the time. Mart reassured her as she came inside. Bulma tried to put a blanket on her only to have it burned off. Vegeta looked at her with interest, "So it seems to me that you have a problem with clothes and modesty is that correct?" he asked Ranma shook her head. "No sir I have problems with having an immortal stuck in my body whose powers I can't control and contain so I am stuck like this." She said looking annoyed at him. Looking closer Vegeta noticed the necklace around her neck. "Where did you get that girl?" he said to her "It was on me after I became possess." She said and Vegeta looked at her, "Are you a miko then?" "Yes" said Ranma looking at him with weary eyes. "Well from the looks of it you are a fighter am I correct?" he said and Ranma once again nodded. "Good for the training you are about to receive will burn in your gut even after the summoning." With that Vegeta turned and headed out the door but before he turned the knob, "TRUNKS GET YOUR FUCKEN BUT DOWN HERE NOW!" he bellowed and Ranma was greeted by a handsome looking purple haired young man about Kuno's age. _

            Trunks ran at the call of his father even though he was an adult no one would yell at Vegeta and get away with it. As he ran to his fathers call before he hurt someone. When he met up with his father he was surprised to find a girl there in her late teens. Trunks thought Vegeta was going to set him up on a date but it turns out that he was just getting a new student by the look on his face. "As of today Trunks we are going to train a Miko in controlling her powers understood," he growled and Trunks nodded his head. 

            Back in Nermia Shampoo, Cologne, Moose, Akane, Ukyo, and Shima was in the Cat Café discussing the time they had left before Ranma was to summon Mart from his body. "All these events that Jakal is doing now are only hurting us up to this point. If we don't find Ranma and soon they will destroy our world and Ranma would die." Cologne said, "You are right Cologne but they now have Lamika for I can sense it. They where after her in the first place conquering galaxies as they go for as immortals they still can be killed but one has to really be powerful enough to kill an army of dragon kind. Like me they are shape shifters able to become the dragon and kill what they like. They plague our world with pain and suffering of others. I may have lived on Mars but I know what was going on in the universe. I fear since Lamika was once a princess she was desired by Jakal but I think he is remaining here looking for Mart. He is waiting for her so he can take his revenge for one who challenged him and lived." Shima said with a sad tone in her voice. She then turned her head towards the heavens and howled. 

            In the darkness of a dungeon Lamika was wrapped in chains her head spinning as she woke to find her surroundings. It was then that the door opened and Jakal walked in with some of his men looking towards their leader with interest. They where also wanted to know what he was up to. "Well Lamika it looks like you are in a predicament." He said to her smugly. Lamika spat in his face trying to insult him in every way she can. It was not working at all for he smiled at her. "Still as spunky as always I see." He said to her with a smug look on his face. "After three thousand years of waiting you are ripe for the picking." He said to her his eyes where full of lust as he gazed on her. "You expect me to be you bitch after all these years after what you did to me I don't think so asshole." She said and once again spat in his face. This time he slapped her face. "You are just like that because there is hope in that miko friend of yours but you just wait till the time is right and then while the other friend of yours is still trapped I will kill her." As he came into her view she saw the scar on his right eye. "Your friend did this to me she is the first to do that and now I will kill her for it before I leave and destroy this world with it." He laughed as he exited out the door. 

            Time seems to be on a standstill as Vegeta and Trunks trained Ranma as time seems to go on. It was the room of spirit and time and for the past two days they trained but in the rooms it was over two years. Now it was time for them to come out battered and beat up Ranma, Vegeta and Trunks emerged as victors of what they have accomplished. Now Ranma was ready to fight as was able to control Marts power. _You have done well Ranma. Said Mart in Ranma's body and he nodded. _

            Back in Nermia things where going for the worst after the meeting the group found themselves face to face with Jakal's troops. Each was blood thirsty as ever. The whole city was in a flaming inferno as they attacked. Dragons flew everywhere and flames emerged from their mouths. Demons hacked the poor souls of those unfortunate enough to get in their way. Akane fought as long as she had now she was covered in blood help those less fortunate people escape. Moose was fighting another demon to cover Akane along with Shampoo. Cologne was fighting a dragon that got in the way of escape. Ukyo was with Ryouga who had gotten lost again and came back to find the city in ruins. The two of them stood back to back as they fought off more of the demons. It was still bright in the day as they fought them off more and more came to replace them. It was a hard fight they had to team up with also the bird people. Who was enslaved by Jakal in the first place to bring back Ranma for Saffron now are fighting along side. 

**FLASHBACK:**

"_We want Ranma Saotome to return to us at once our lord Saffron wants to see him." Said Kima "And why does Saffron want Ranma?" demanded Akane as she looked at the bird woman. "Because he also has the power of the phoenix and my lord wants to challenge him." She said. "Ranma is not here," said a voice and they turned to find __Cologne__ at the door with Moose and Shampoo with her. "You are lying when you said that Ranma is wanted by Saffron." She said accusingly as she looked at her with those large eyes of hers. "Yes you are right," she said defeated "Lord Jakal wants him for I don't know what but I do know that he took our young lord from us and is using him for his own purposes. And we can't do anything until we get him back safely and that is to bring Saotome back." She said. __Cologne__ looked at her. "Don't listen to Jakal he is full of lies he will keep your leader so long as he is in control." She said looking at the bird woman. Kima was filled with anger at this and she flew off followed by the troops that she brought and went back to __Phoenix__Mountain__._

**END FLASHBACK:**

            Kima kept her word as she came back with reinforcements. They quickly flew back to Nermia only to find the ship that bore there lord was still there. And the whole town was burning as dragons filled the air and demons were on the ground. Kima and her troops filled the skies as they attacked the also called upon Herb and his legions. They helped by fighting on the ground. All these forces combined could not stop the monsters from killing a lot of people. 

            Akane in the meantime was helping and old woman who had suffered some cuts and bruises into one of many evacuations trucks and turned only to fight a demon. His clawed hands where covered in blood but she was able to fight him off with her hands. Panting from exhaustion she kept fighting on hoping Ranma was able to come back in time. But things could not turn for the worse until a dark shadow descended from the skies as a dark green dragon came from the sky. As he landed his posture of authority showed that he was a commander. "Jakal!" hissed Shima as she fought her way along side Akane her claws grazing her enemies as she howled her rage. The werewolf fought her hardest even in old age she still got it. "That is Jakal?" said Akane as she looked at the dragon. "That is him in his dragon form." She said. It was then that the dragon turned his head to look at them his golden eyes shone brightly as dark clouds descended from the sky causing it to become dark. Thunder loomed in the sky and rain began to fall. Akane could here the cries of Shampoo, Moose, Ryouga and the bird people as they changed their forms. "Oh no the Jusenkyo curses!" screamed Akane but she was lucky that the bird people could still fight. The others where trying their best but to no avail. 

            Ranma flew as fast as he could his wings pumping as he was flying off of Dende's lookout the young Namek wished them luck. Vegeta knew that they needed backup as they flew from place to place calling all the Z fighters to help the people in Nermia. Goku was also among them that wanted to help. As they flew Ranma could not help but smile at the thought of going home to see Akane again. The journey was long and never ending but eventually they got the whole group together all of the Z fighters due to their lack of aging was able to help in the cause that Ranma was now fighting for. They flew towards the sunset as Vegeta began the spell that would take them back. A light appeared before them they where in that same tunnel. Again they where flown until they came to a beam of light that was Ranma's world. As the emerged the saw the burning city and headed towards it. 

            It was when Akane and the others where about to give up hope when they heard the sound of a roar. Looking towards the skies they saw the form of a black dragon along with some others the flew along side it. "Ranma!" Akane yelled to the dragon as it flew over head heading for Jakal. The green dragon looked at its new opponent with golden eyes it lifted its head and roared. Hundreds of dragons rose to the attack. But Ranma's friends where ready they began to fire at the dragons. It was an all out dogfight between the Z fighters and the dragons. _There is Jakal we must hurry for the sun is about to set and the time is near. Said Mart and Ranma could feel the fire over him now that he has control over the dragon's rage and desire he aimed it at Jakal. After spending two days in the room of spirit and time he could now fight the monster till the time of summoning comes. The green dragon took to the air claws ready as Jakal came after Ranma. _

            Akane and Shima watched as Ranma and Jakal battled in Mortal Combat the two engaged each other with claws and teeth. Akane was caught off guard when a sword came up to her. Luckily a blast saved her and she turned to find a blue haired girl looking at her. She was in strange armor but her power was unmatched as the demons came after her instead of Akane. She fought them off two at a time then took off to fight more. It was then that Kima came up sword in hand to back Akane up. She looked at them and smiled as she fought off another demon. Shima and Akane also fought along side her. "The time of summoning is almost upon us!" said Cologne as she batted a demon with the Hyru Shoten Ha. 

            Over the skies two titans clashed one black one green. Jakal was not about to lose his revenge for the sake of one measly dragon. He fought with his claws biting the black dragon at the base of its head and choking it. Ranma tried to get it off of him as he fought the monster Jakal. The phoenix fire over came him and Jakal was burned. He let go of Ranma and fired a blast at him which he dodge. While they where fighting the sun was setting in the background. All around the darkness was coming and the demons where rejoicing as they fought there human and animal opponents. It was at this time that Jakal grabbed Ranma by the snout and threw him to the ground. Being unconscious Ranma reverted back to his girl form. The sun had set at this point but because of the wound on Ranma's neck she could not get up. 

            Ryouga being the closes saw this and followed the falling form of Ranma until it hit the ground. "Ranma wake up you have to summon Mart come on the time is almost here Ranma!" he called and blasted another demon with the Shi Shi Hokudan. He fought to defend Ranma at all cost. He was joined by a tall man with wild looking hair. Goku looked at Ryouga and smiled. "Well you must be one of Ranma's friends nice to meet you in combat friend." He said "The same to you," said Ryouga as the two of them fought along side each other. 

            Moose and Shampoo in their animal forms also fought but they where exhausted. It was then that a dragon came upon them tried to burn them with its fire. They dodged it but managed to get a good distance away from it. The monster returned to human form and ran after them. 

            It was an all out war as human and beast fought each other in a battle to the death. All the while the moon began to rise. It was then that Ranma breathed his last. "No!" cried Ryouga as he saw Ranma die before him. As the Miko died so did all hope of bringing him back to normal. Her nude form was cold now that all the fire was gone. 

            Shima and Cologne sensed the death of their friend and so did Akane as she felt tears come to her eyes. It was then that a dark shadow came over and Jakal landed in front of the group. Reverting to his human form he put his clothes on with his power. He began to walk to where the body lay and smiled "No more dragon to save the day eh." He said with a smile. As he smiled he walked over to the body and began to burn it. Goku and Ryouga could do nothing but watch. 

_Once again Ranma found himself before Mart she stood in her battle clothing ready to emerge. "Ranma are you ready to fight for the lives of those you love?" she said to him and he nodded. "The time is almost here." She said and Ranma was ready._

            It was a very bloody battle the moon was rising as everyone was fighting. Akane was devastated as she ran to Ranma only to find his body in ash there was not even a single bone left of her. Akane began to cry out in rage against Jakal but the dragon changeling was ready and threw her to a wall. "Burn this place down!" he said. Akane watched in horror as the bloodied remains of the dead where burned. The other fighters came up to her they too where bloodied by the fight. Even the new fighters that came with Ranma also where like that. Tired and weak they made there way to Jakal each wanting revenge but Jakal took them all down. The moon rose higher and higher and they all lost hope. Jakal was laughing at them for their weakness. "You are fools for trying to destroy me. I am Jakal descended from the line that was of the Dark Lords in the time of Darkness. Now I took my revenge and I have my mate and soon I will have an heir to this time of Chaos." With that he laughed until a voice was heard. "You may have won the battle but you will lose the war like you ancestors did." The voice was female and they all turned to find a glowing form surrounded by fire. "Ranma?" whispered Akane. Ranma Saotome stood in front of them her nude form filled the light. 

            Jakal was laughing "So you have resurrected yourself young lady but you will not survive this." With that he threw fire at her only to have it batted away. "It is you that will go down for now the moon is at its zenith and you my friend are about to meet your ancestors." With that she began to chant. 

"_I call upon the powers of the stars!_

_Oh gods that roam the heavens,"_

As Ranma chanted he began to glow. Flames spouted from her form as the wind began to pickup. Dark clouds began to swirl around her. 

_"I the Saiyan No Miko call forth the Dragon Saiyan!_

_Whose name is unknown to many yet the deed is legend!" _

Her form began to glow bright and Jakal had to shield his eyes but he had a smirk on his face. He watched as Ranma grew crimson wings from his back and raised them high.

_"I summon her from the depths of my body!_

_Come forth and undo what was done!" _

It was then that Akane witnessed something wonderful. As she watched Ranma glow and burn in the phoenix flames.

_"I call you forth from my soul!_

_From the heavens and the earth!_

_Earth and Sky!"___

Ranma then raised her arms to look at the heavens which glowed with lightning.

_"I the Saiyan No Miko summon you _

_COME FORTH!"_

With that she disappeared in a beam of light that was really bright. All around all the fighting had stopped. 

            In her cell Lamika could see the beam of light from the widow monitor and a weak smile broke from her face. "She did it now Jakal you will pay for what you did."

With that she fell unconscious.

            Saffron was in another cell looking at the beam of light and he knew that something was up and he hoped it was good.

            The beam reached up to the heavens and Ranma looked at the winged form of Mart who stood before him surrounded by light. "You did it Ranma you have managed to summon me now I return the favor and undid what was done to you plus extra." With a wave of her hand Ranma was now a male but his eyes widened as clothes formed around him. He was fully clothed in his usual Chinese clothes and he was once again in the beam of light. 

            As the light cleared Ranma stood fully clothed and once again the rain fell but this time he did not turn into a girl but remained the same. The wind flew threw his hair all the cuts and bruises where gone. He turned to Akane and the others and yelled "GET THE HELL BACK THIS COULD BE UGLY!" the others all headed for safer distances including him. Jakal thought this was amusing and began to advance on them when another beam of light came down. With it a shape formed her form was well toned as clothes filled her. A staff in one hand and a sword on her back. Her black hair flowing in the wind as the light faded to reveal Martha Kahalewai once again back to normal.  


	5. the dragon is back

**CHAPTER 5: THE DRAGON IS BACK!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR RANMA ½ SO DON'T SUE ME. **

            Everyone looked in awe at the form of the dragon saiyan as she stood on one of the burning buildings her hair flowed wildly in the wind. "It is time I ended this eh Jakal so that way no more decedents of the dark lords can cause any more pain and suffering." She said to him her voice cold. "Try it Saiyan let's see what you can do to me." With that he powered up to full his body glowed with blue energy. "I did not do this in a long time." Said Mart as she powered up. They all watched as she began to glow blue then gold. Her hair flying upward in a gust of wind. The ground began to shake and crack with the increasing power then a crater formed. Her eyes became green and her hair became gold. Mart was now a super saiyan her golden form surrounded by lighting. And quick as lighting the two clashed. The earth trembled with the growing powers. The rose into the air and fought. Jakal threw a punch but was dodged and was hit in the gut by Mart. He managed to get her in the face. But she was too fast for him. Gathering his energy Jakal threw an energy ball at Mart but she evaded it. 

            The blast hit the ground as Ranma held Akane close to him looking up he saw the to clashing powers hitting each other with titanic proportions. Mart threw her staff out at Jakal only to have him dodge it barely. The staff flew back to Mart becoming the Dragon's Gate again. She then flew after him her golden aura flowed after her. Jakal flew forever as he was chased. He flew in the direction of his ship. Mart chased him firing a blast after blast after him. It was then that Jakal fired a big blast at her. She dodge it powering up she punched him in the jaw really hard. He then hit her into the ground. When she hit it formed a big crater burring Mart in it. 

            Ranma looked at the crater as Jakal unleashed volley after volley of fire blasts. He then was blasted by a Hyru Shoten Ha from Mart. Ranma was shocked but managed to keep looking. It was then that Mart being exhausted fell to the ground her hair returning to normal as she collapsed. Jakal looking rather pleased proceeded to try to finish her off. All that remained was a bloody pulp but still she managed to get up her body covered in flame as she powered up. Once again her form became the super saiyan but she powered up more causing rocks and debris to fly as she changed again. Her hair becoming longer but remained gold, and then it became really long then shrank into black again. Her form was more powerful. Looking up at him she cried "Dragon Armor Energize." and immediately she changed into the familiar saiyan battle armor showed on her clothes. She immediately fired a large Kamehameha wave at him. Lightning followed her up into the atmosphere. She rode the wind all the way up to where he was and hit him hard in the face. 

            Getting up Mart summoned all her power up to maximum. The wind began to blow as she summoned her power rocks and debris began to crumble and fly away. She looked up at Jakal and smiled as she began to grow into her dragon form. 

            Ranma watched as the battle went from human to dragon. The battle was intense until the demons started attacking them again this time everyone was fully rested so the battle was also intense. "Now it is time to test my new power," he yelled to Vegeta who nodded as well as Trunks. Exchanging punches and kicks as well as new and improved power. 

            Meanwhile high in the sky the fight resumed as claws and teeth met each other in mortal combat. Fire was exchanged but was evaded. Mart had her sights on Jakal when he threw that flame at her. She managed to get at him better with an elemental blast. She managed to sear him a good one as he made his way over to kill her. She quickly got out of his way she was getting tired of all this. _Well it seems as if you are getting tired old one. Said Jakal in a amused voice. __You are forgetting one thing Jakal I still have a lot of tricks up my sleeve.  She said as she released a gust of wind at him causing him to crash to the earth below. His wings torn and broken he reverted back to his human form. Panting from the obvious exhaustion he was tired. Mart still glowed in the golden fire of the super saiyan as she assaulted him with kicks and punches. He then backed off his body a bleeding mess. He began to float upward gathering his forces with him or what was left of them. "You may have won this Dragon Saiyan but I will get you for what you did to me." He said as he flew away. Mart looked up at him as the ship disappeared back into time and space. _

            Standing behind her Ranma with Akane at his side stood facing her as well as all the others that where involved with the fighting. "They still have Lamika and Saffron, I have to find them and bring them back to where they belong." She said looking at them. She then bowed to Vegeta who looked back, "Thank you for coming to my aid sensei." She said to him and he nodded. Taking his Dragon's Gate he called it open and he and the other Z warriors returned to their own realm. Ranma looked at Mart, "So will you go after him?" he asked and she nodded, "I have to save Lamika it was she who called me to her aid and I will continue to do so till Jakal is stopped it is the Dark Lords all over again." She said. "I will remain here if you want me to Mart for Cologne and I agreed that I can live in the Amazon village." Shima said coming up to Mart and she nodded. The old wolf held her hand and Mart reached hers out to shake. "Farewell Mart we will miss you." Said Cologne. 

            Mart then turned into her dragon form and flew away disappearing in the sky never to see the light again for a while.


	6. the new miko heero yuy

**CHAPTER 6 THE NEW MIKO HEERO YUY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING, DRAGONBALL Z OR RANMA ½ AND POKEMON; THEY ARE THE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. **

**A.C. 199 GUNDAM WING UNIVERSE **

Chang Wufei sat in his office drinking Chinese green tea and looking at the newest reports of thefts that had been occurring but he already dispatched someone to take care of it. But the one that had him baffled was the one of strange sightings in the dessert regions of the world. If he was not curious he would have missed it. "So Wufei what is on your mind?" asked Sally Po. "I just received these strange reports of some kind of monster sighting but I think it is rubbish. It supposed to have crashed in the ocean and disappeared."  He showed her the blurred picture. "Well I have a report here of some Marine animals being captured and tortured for the benefits of warfare experiments." Said Sally as she took a drink of coffee as well. Wufei put down his tea, "That is injustice all on its own." He said as he stood up from his chair and looked around. "What are the whales and stuff doing for warfare experiments?" he said wanting to know. "Well they are trying to incorporate them into human tissue so that humans can survive in the oceans longer. And they where located in an underwater base. There are reports of mobile suits there also so I thought it was just to get your attention should I send someone?" Sally asked him and he shook his head. "I want this one for I have not had a mission in a long time." Sally smiled "Good for Lady Une ordered that we go weather you like it or not." She said and Wufei smiled.

            It was 10,000 feet under Wufei grumbled about the cramped position. "This stupid submarine is too small I swear the preventers only did this to make fun of us!" he grumbled. "Stop your whining Wufei we are almost their." Said Sally as she reached for the radio, "This is Sally Po of the Preventers requesting permission to come aboard." She waited but got no response. It was then that they started firing on them. The sub shook as Sally tried to steer towards their landing spot. But it was no success they quickly got into their high pressure diving gear and took off. It was after they left that the sub exploded. Leaving them trapped at 10,000 feet below sea level. They swam towards the facility where the found a ventilation system to get in form. When they go in about a far off Wufei could hear singing. It was like whale song but sad. Sally heard it as well for she mentioned with her hands and Wufei nodded his head. They slowly swam towards the source of the song. When they got their met their surprise was the fact that they where in a shark tank. The sharks swam towards them but the song that they heard stopped them from attacking. They swam up to them from behind and offered their dorsal fins. Confused Sally grabbed one of them and was headed off towards the surface. Wufei looked at the shark and followed as well. 

            When they reached the surface they immediately took off their diving gear and hid them away for a time being. It was then that they heard different calls this time for the song that they heard had changed. "It is like a call for help!" said Sally as she and Wufei made there way towards the source. They passed dolphins and whales as well as other sea life all looked tortured and tormented. Wufei stopped to put his hand on the tank and a killer whale came to it. It was badly scarred. "I feel your pain," he whispered. Looking down he continued walking. As they got closer they could hear voices, "Hurry up and get that missile on that thing." One man cried, "Were trying boss but the thing refuses and it is giving off electrical shocks," another said. "Well I don't care that sea monster is going to become a very good weapon against the Earth Sphere. And if you can't get that thing on the disable that thing so you can!" the first one yelled, "Yes sir!" the second voice said. Wufei got closer where he could see them and was surprised to find that they where holding a creature unlike anything he saw before in nets. Not just nets but electromagnetic nets the kind you use on mobile suits." He was surprised indeed. "Well looks like this is one strong creature to he held in those," he told Sally who nodded, "Yea look at the size of what ever that thing is it is a monster!" it was then that Wufei decided to get changed he saw the nearest man and grabbed him. 

            Two figures made there way to the holding tank as the manager tried to get the missiles on the sea monster that was caught last week. "Hurry up we don't have much time before the preventers come back with reinforcements." He said. "Sorry sir but the creature is not cooperating it's skin is too tough for any needles that we have." He said as the creature called for help again and again, (Think Raptor in JP3) it continued to call trying to fight the nets. It was then that it stopped and looked at the two figures behind all the scientists. Its eyes locked on the shorter figure it then resumed its calling. 

            Wufei started into those dark depths as the creature looked at him and resumed its calling. He turned towards Sally and they both nodded. They both headed out with one thing on their minds.

            The creature looked at them and saw what they had in mind. It continued to struggle and waited for the event to happen. Finally after a while the men had given up and let the creature go. It swam in its tank looking around. 

            Wufei and Sally began planting explosives around the facility they did not need to gather information but they did it anyway and what they found was enough to get the preventers there. It was a good thing that Sally carried a bag of the explosives with her. Sally turned to Wufei and gave the signal saying it was the last one. Nodding they both began to run when Wufei hit the ignition switch. Explosions flew everywhere as they began to run. 

            Explosions hit every corner of the facility but that did not alarm one creature as it stopped swimming. It looked at the surface of the tank and waited. 

            Water began to fill the facility as employees filled the subs. Transmissions where already made to both the preventers headquarters and to the evacuation groups. Countless employees ran some where killed by the explosions others where badly injured. Still it was total panic as everyone made their way to the subs. But as the water came through all the tanks where destroyed and countless sea animals came out. The whales and dolphins made their way to the surface to breathe. Fish swam around the facility and sharks fed off the men that didn't make it. Among those that did not make it where Wufei and Sally who did not get to the diving gear in time. They where floating in the cold water but they where still alive when a large Mako came. It circled them and offered a fin which was unusual for a shark to do so. This baffled both of them as they grabbed on. The shark swam though bodies at a very fast pace into an open room where it was waiting. The monster looked at them as the cold icy water and the high pressure got to them. Looking at them unconscious it surveyed them at random then it formed a bubble around them that made them warm as well as give them air and depressurized the air around them. It thanked the shark and began to swim out of the facility.   
            The ocean depths where cold but it did not faze the creature as it made its way to the surface. Taking in all the air that it could it made sure that the humans had air to begin with. It filled the ocean with its song as it rose towards the surface. 

            Preventer teams where already their when the bubble reached the surface. Lady Une was one of the people already their. She was assisted by Duo Maxwell as they helped Wufei and Sally. "Get them warm," turning to them she said, "I don't know how you managed to survive but you did." Coughing Wufei looked at them and then out to sea. "Ma'am we have a large object on our sonar!" said one of the men. "Is it a sub or a whale?" asked Lady Une, "It is too large to be a whale might be a sub." "Let it go," said Wufei as he looked out to sea. There he could hear the song of the creature as it sprang from the ocean spreading wide black wings. Flapping them it flew towards them. And into the sky. "What was that?" asked one of the men. "It was a dragon," Said Wufei as he looked at the sunset and smiled. 

**A few weeks latter at Preventer Headquarters**

            "I need a break," complained Duo Maxwell as he made his way to the lounge. It was empty save for Wufei who was reading the report. "Hey Wu man! What are you doing here catching a break as well?" Wufei turned to regard the former Gundam pilot. "I came here to meditate for I am under a lot of stress lately." He said, "You and me both does it have something to do with that bombing you did at the under sea base?" Wufei nodded his head. "Well if you ask me it is all too weird." He said scratching his head. "Well do you want anything to drink tea or coffee?" he said looking at his Chinese friend. "Green tea thanks," he said as Duo went to get the drink. Wufei just kept looking at the report before him his eyes kept looking at that picture. By looking at it he could still hear the song that the creature made. It was haunting and sad but he could understand what it is going through. It brought back memories of his lost wife. It was then that Duo came back in with the drinks and gave Wufei his drink. "Did you hear that Heero is getting married to Relena?" Duo asked. Wufei nearly spat out his drink. "Heero actually asked her to marry him?" he said with a smile, "It is about time he did I know how he feels about her." He said still holding the smile. Duo smiled as well, "Who knew Heero was capable of that kind of feeling." He said. Wufei nodded, "I always thought he would be a bachelor all his life with the girls drooling over him, but I saw the way he looked at her picture I wonder how Zechs is going to handle this?" he said and Duo started laughing, "I think he would be very pissed about it but there is nothing he can do about it." They both started laughing. 

            It was then that the door opened and Quatre walked in with Heero. Wufei and Duo looked at the two and noticed that Heero had a bag of ice on his head and a swollen black eye. "Well that answers my question," said Wufei. "I guess that Maxwell beat me to telling you eh." Heero said with a smile. Wufei nodded still can't get over the fact that Zechs is not taking it well. Then he stopped laughing and looked at Heero. "So did it go well with Zechs?" he said and Heero smirked, "Oh he took it well alright started beating the shit out of me until Lady Une and Noin pulled him away from me and Quatre here found me on the floor and picked me up to get some ice." He pointed to the ice pack. Quatre smiled and laughed at that, "You guys should have seen it I could not stop laughing when he told me why Zechs decided to beat him up. 'You slimy bastard! Stay away from my sister you assassin!'" Quatre said mimicking Zech's voice and they all started laughing and congratulating Heero. 

            Later after that conversation with the other pilots Wufei decided to head home for he was very tired. He showered and went to bed it was then that he dreamed. 

_There he was standing again by that holding tank looking into the eyes of the monster that they have unleashed at the explosion. It looked like it was searching for someone. Then the scene changed showing a beach where the creature was sitting on a rock. Wings where spread then retracted. Wufei could feel the wind in his face it felt cold and gentle at the same time. "What do you want?" he called to it. "I want to talk to you human or can't I?" it said looking at him. _

Wufei woke up with a start looking around his room then at the time it was 5:00 in the morning. He got up and dressed then headed for work. 

            He was walking down the halls when he noticed someone he has never met before walk passed him. Her pants and jacket where the same as all the preventers. Her hair was tied up in a braid that came down her back as well as a rough look on her face. "Excuse me but do I know you for I have not seen you here before?" he said coming up to her. She turned her head and Wufei caught the sight of fear in him as he looked at her. Her eyes held him in a predators gaze full of wisdom yet wild and untamed at the same time. He was caught off guard by this as she turned to him. "You do not know me for I am new here." She said and walked off. Wufei was startled by her speech as if Heero or Trowa where talking to him back in the Eve Wars. "Hey Wufei what are you staring at?" said Sally as she came up to him smiling, "That girl gave you the case of the blush or is she one that pissed you off again." He looked at her with a glare but she was laughing. "There is something odd about her that is all Sally I have not seen her before." Sally looked at the woman further up and notices that she too did not see her before as well.

            They where in their office sipping drinks and going over reports when the call came for them to investigate a terrorist attack in the down town area. Running down the hall as fast as he could Wufei and Sally reached the hangar where all the vehicles where kept. Jumping in Sally's jeep they took off towards the part of town where the terrorists where likely to be. But unnoticed by two of them a figure looked out the window her black hair in her face as she headed for the roof. 

            The trip was not a good one with them running through traffic and having to run the rest of the way it was not an easy trip. When they got to the scene it was chaos. The town was ruined with bloody bodies of the victims. As they got closer Sally looked at one of them. "This body has been eaten!" she said and Wufei just looked at it in discuss. "Who could have eaten a body like that?" he said and noticed the bloody foot prints on the ground. It started with human foot prints then it turned into some animal like footprints. "This does not look good," he said and Sally nodded. In the distance they heard someone screaming. Getting up they ran towards the source of the scream. When they got their they where in for a shock. 

            There in front of them was a monster it was armed with ferocious claws and teeth ready to kill its new victim. Wufei brought out his gun and began to fire on it. As Sally ran and got the girl. The thing turned to him its snake like eyes looked at him with a death glance. "Where is the one they call Mart?" it said to him. Wufei was stunned, "I don't know who are talking about!" he said with that another creature caught Sally from behind and held her by her throat. Wufei did a kick at him but the creature caught his leg and threw him aside. Another came up to him and held him as well. Struggling he could not breathe. "You have Mart's scent on you both now tell me where is Mart?" he said. "SPEAR!" someone cried as a wooden spear struck the monster in the face and it went down. It let go of Wufei and attacked the new comer. The new comer struck back by grabbing the spear and assaulted him. 

            Wufei watched as whoever this was attacked the one with Sally twirling the three prong spear like a master of the martial arts. When the light of the street came on Wufei recognized the person as the woman who he saw this morning at work. She struck at the monster with blinding speed. When the monster took the spear and smashed it she was furious. Gathering up her energy she punched the monster in the gut sending him flying. Wufei saw the hand glow with an eerie light. The next monster tried to take her head with a large looking sword but Wufei and Sally getting up saw that she had her guard up. She then blasted the last monster with her hand but it got away. She ran after it. Getting up Wufei saw that the fragments of the spear where repaired at a record rate grabbing it he and Sally ran after the two. "Who was that?" Sally cried as she ran beside Wufei, "I don't know who is that but I have an idea that she is the one they where after." Turning the corner they saw the two struggling. The monster had his claw on the woman and another on the sword. He tried to get it through her but the woman moved to the side. The monster held her head with his hand but she kicked him and she threw her into a wall. The monster then turned its head to Wufei as he saw him with the spear. The three headed spear glowed in his hand but he did not move. 

            Suddenly the wall blasted away and the woman came out of it. "The spear!" she cried to Wufei. Wufei then threw it at her she caught it and twirled it above her head. Leaping up she did a summersault and cut it's head off but also across the torso as well. Killing it she then made the spear change back into a sword and put in a holster across her back. Turning she looked at them then leapt to a building and disappeared into the day. Sally looked at Wufei and shrugged, "Looks like this will get worse as time goes." She said looking at him and he nodded. "What ever is going on we will find out sooner or later. 

            It was that night that Wufei and Sally took a break to get something to eat. Walking past the woman they saw earlier she said only a few words, "Don't get in my way or you will be killed." She said and they two looked at her with strange looks on their faces. "What was that all about Wufei?" Sally asked and the Chinese man shrugged, "I don't know but it has something to do with those monsters we saw." 

            It was later that night they decided to eat out for they where hungry. Wufei looked over at Sally and saw the worried look on her face. "What is wrong with you Woman?" he said, "Well I think this all started when we did that under sea base, I wonder what is down their." She said and he nodded, "Some how I get the feeling that what ever is going on has nothing to do with that but I want to know is who this Mart is? I heard one of those monsters saying that they where looking for someone named Mart."  It was then that they heard footsteps come up to them and the waiter took there order and left. "Well form what I figured who ever this is, this is someone of importance." Said Sally, "That person would be me," said a low feminine voice. The two turned their heads and regarded the same young woman they met earlier. 

            "I notice that you two where talking about me?" she said her face not changing. The two of them regarded her with interest. "Why where those monsters after us?" said Wufei as he looked at her. "That is because you both have my scent on you they are like blood hounds but they are demons. I will tell you this after you eat for I saw that you already ordered. Meet me on the roof of the Preventers headquarters in two hours I will be waiting." With that she disappeared into thin air. The two stared for a long time before any of them said anything. It was then that their food arrived. "Who was that?" Sally said as Wufei dug into his food. "I have no clue but like she said we wait for two hours."

            It was two hours latter on the roof of the Preventers Headquarters. Wufei and Sally just got up there and regarded the young woman. Her hair was no longer in a braid but was loose and flowing with the wind. Her eyes glowed green at them as they came closer. The door closed behind them and the woman's eyes returned to normal. "You are Chang Wufei and Sally Po am I right?" she said. "What do you want Woman!" yelled Wufei, "And why where those monsters after us?" said Sally. "I want to tell you that those monsters you saw where seeker demons monsters that hunt down what there master tells them to hunt." Her uniform flowing in the wind when she said that. "Who is the one they call Mart they where after? You?" Wufei demanded. "Yes, they where after me for I am hunting their master Jakal." She said. She stood on a fence that leads off of the building. "The reason they where after you was because you bare faint traces of my smell on you. For it was I who saved you." She said looking at them. "What do you mean?" Sally yelled. 

            It was then that the woman's form began to change her appearance began to get longer and longer. Her arms began to get longer as well and extra skin began to form. Her fingers became very long claws that became enfolded with extra skin forming wings. Her feet became talons and a tail unwrapped itself from around her waist and became thicker and longer. When she was done she was the same creature that they saw before. "You!" cried Wufei, "You where the creature from my dream." He said. _Yes that is me I am Mart the one they where after the dragon saiyan. She said "Why are they after you?" Sally said, __like I said I am after their master for he has a friend of mine captive. And he is hiding in this realm for I have to kill him to end this game of his and get her back. She said to them as the wind began to blow again. Wufei was stunned by this, "You mean to tell us that you are after a girl like you but she has been taken by this mad man right?" he said, "Yes," said Mart referring back to her normal form. "We have to find her and another by the name of Lord Saffron who belongs in the last world that I visited for he is needed by his people." She said the two preventers looked at each other and sighed. "Chang Wufei and Sally Po reporting for duty we will help you in any way we can." Said Sally. Wufei looked at her with and odd expression. _

            "Why do we have to help her for?" complained Wufei as he sat in his office. "Wufei those things threaten humanity as we speak and has it occurred to you that we both smell like her to those things out there." She said sipping her coffee. "Yes it occurred to me but why can't they fight their own battles and leave us out of this." He said then sighed. "Oh there you are Wufei." Said a voice and the Chinese guy turned his head to regard Heero who just entered the room. "I was meaning to ask you about what happened yesterday for I see you still got a bandage on you head and all."  Wufei looked at Heero and began to wonder, "Heero are you ok for you sound funny or is that excitement about your wedding coming up?" he said eyeing him. He noticed that Heero's eyes are red instead of blue. "Both actually, I wanted to ask you would you like to be on my wedding court?" he said cheerfully which was out of his character. "I would like to Heero anything for a friend." Wufei replied, "And Sally would you like to be one of Relena's maids of honor?" "I would love to Heero thank you." She said and the very fired up Heero made his way out of the office whistling to himself. 

            Heero made his way past Mart who took notice of his strange ki reading. She turned to him but he was already gone. Making her way to Wufei's office her eyes kept looking out towards where Heero had left. She entered the office, "I noticed that your friend has been acting very strangely this morning." Mart said as she looked at the two. "I noticed as well," replied Wufei as he drank from his cup of tea again. "He normally does not act like that and another thing his eyes where red instead of Persian blue. Normally Heero would be a very cold and unemotional person but this is a new change not like him." Said Sally looking at Wufei and nodding her head also noticing the difference in their friend. "I felt a dark ki coming from him and I don't like it." Mart said looking back again down the hall. 

            It was dusk when the three made their way out of the building into the parking lot. "So when you said that you felt some dark ki from him was it cold or something?" asked Wufei suddenly concerned for his friend. "Yes it was very cold not like a normal human I think that is a demon and not your friend." She said looking at both of them. "Then if he is possessed….." "I did not say he is possessed it is just a mirror image of Heero. If he was possessed I would have felt him but I did not so I know it is a demon the real Heero is hidden somewhere. Even with the skills he has he could not escape a demons grasp." She said looking at the building. "Then if that is not Heero then Relena must not know of it she could be in danger." Sally said as they climbed into the jeep. Sally started up the engine and the took off towards the highway. 

            Night came over the city as the dark shadow leapt from roof top to roof top looking for something. The moon was not showing that night so there was only star light in the sky. Mart patrolled the city looking for something but stopped on the tallest building. The wind was blowing very strongly against her face and blowing her hair back but she did not care. Her Chinese fighting clothes blew with the wind. She looked across the vast expanse of the city looking for something, anything that would locate Lamika. _I promised that I would return her to her world and take Saffron back to his. There is also this problem here of a demon in this Heero Yuy's body I feel no spirit that is not his true body but a cold empty shell I must find him and find Lamika. She thought as she looked at the city. Her dark brown eyes scanning the city for anything but eventually she gave up. _

            Time has passed and the wedding of Heero and Relena drew closer and people where fussing over decorations and clothes. Everyone was excited that is except for Wufei, Sally and Mart. Quatre notice that one day that Wufei was in the lounge looking rather dark so he decided to cheer the Chinese boy up. "Hey Wufei what's troubling you today." He said and Wufei turned his head to look at the Arab. "There is something funny going on around here." He said, "Nah everyone is just excited that Heero is getting married that is all and the wedding is next week right?" replied Quatre, "No it is in three weeks." Said Wufei looking at him. "Quatre did you notice something funny about Heero? The way he acts and the color of his eyes." He said, "I thought I was the only one that noticed." Said a voice and the two turned their heads to look at the figure in the doorway. "Trowa long time no see," said Wufei as he shook hands with his friend. The long banged boy looked at his friend with a smile. "I got called by Heero to be on his court along with you guys." "And I got called to be his best man," came the cheery voice of Duo Maxwell as he entered. Scratching his head he closed the door. "Is it just me or does Heero suddenly change both personality and eye color?" He said as he sat down on one of the chairs. Thank goodness there was no one in the lounge today so the four pilots sat close together. "Maxwell lock the door and put a sign on it saying there is a meeting going on in here." Duo did that and came back to look at his friends. 

            "Ok guys this is going to sound very funny so do not laugh for it is serious." Said Wufei as he leaned back on his chair. "The Heero you all saw is not the real Heero that is some kind of demon." The all looked at him and started laughing all that is except for Trowa. He looked at Wufei and nodded, "I had a feeling that Heero is not acting like himself and that is not normal. Even when he is in love with Relena he never gave in to his emotions. So Wufei why don't you tell us the whole story?" Trowa said to him and the boy nodded.

            "So let me get this straight," said Duo, "You met some girl that is actually a dragon that has the unusual powers to kill monsters with. And these monsters are trying to kill her because she hunts their master and you and Sally got involved because you smell like her give me a break." He said laughing. "This is not funny Duo, Wufei is serious about this," said Quatre, "What Wufei said must be true for was all know Heero very well. As to this dragon girl she must know about it as well. We must protect Relena until the wedding." He said looking at all of them who nodded. 

**World****Nations****Building**

            "Miss Relena there is a phone call for you it is your fiancé." Said the secretary on the intercom. "Ok thank you Eliza," Relena replied as she picked up the video phone. "Hi Heero what is it?" she said in a sweet voice. The image of Heero Yuy came on line his red eyes did not bother Relena at all as she smiled at him. "Oh nothing just wondering if you go to dinner with me tonight and catch a movie latter." He said in a cheery voice. "Of course I will Heero have a good day." She said, "Love you." He said and hung up and she sighed. 

            Over head a lone figure floated outside of the building listening to everything that went on. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the demon talking to someone else's woman. Her hands tightened into fists as she looked at the window. Flying way she will find the one that are making these people suffer. 

            Days turned into weeks and finally the day of the wedding draws near. People where rushing to get their clothes ready. The four gundam pilots and Sally where in the store one day trying on their clothes. The fake Heero looked around and regarded them with a smile. "Well what do you think?" he said, "I like the color Heero," said Quatre as he adjusted his tie. "That is good," he said as he exited the room. The four of them then turned to the door. Duo walked out to make sure that no one was listening. "He is way too cheery for my approval." He said and the others nodded. "The time for the wedding draws near and the demon grows excited." Said a voice and they all turned around to regard a woman in a Chinese fighting outfit. "So there you are Mart I was starting to wonder where you went." Said Wufei as he looked at her. "You mean to tell us that this is the girl that you where talking about for two weeks straight!" said Quatre as he looked at Mart. Wufei nodded his head and looking at his friend. "What do you mean when you said that the demon grows excited?" he said looking at Mart. "The demon sensed that Relena is a virgin and demons like to devour the flesh of virgin women. Relena is in great danger from the demon I also sensed that the ki of the real Heero is nearby. The demon must have been keeping him near so that it can maintain its shape." At that moment Trowa cleared his throat, "So in other words the demon is feeding off of Heero as well?" Mart nodded her head then turned to leave. "Keep Relena away from the demon as much as possible until I find the real Heero." The four nodded their heads as she disappeared from view. 

            Mart ran for all she cared for looking all around her for a sign of the real Heero Yuy's ki. Finding a feint trace she followed it towards her source. It was then that she sensed that she was followed. Looking around she could smell the aroma of another demon following her. She hurried away towards a dock. Looking around she found the pier that she was looking for and jumped into the water. Thank goodness that she was a dragon and able to breathe water. The person was a tall thin looking man with an executive suit on and shades. Mart remained underwater for some time waiting for him to leave. When he finally left a few minutes later she rose to the surface. It was then that the demon cornered her. It was not a demon that tracked her but one of Jakal's dragon people. "So the saiyan followed us to this world huh," he said. He had tentacles for legs and pinchers for hands. To Mart he looked like a cross between an octopus and a crab. The smell of dragon is all over him though and Mart could smell it.

            "Well saiyan what are you going to do about this little wedding of yours that you plan to trash? You can't save the girl she will make an excellent meal for our demon friend. When we have control of her we get control of this world as well so what are you going to do about it?" he said through that tube mouth of his. Mart laughed, "You people are all the same telling everyone about your plans." She said as she used her ki to dry herself off. "As for me I have something for you." She said holding up a card, "This is the pikachu card it can cause a menacing thunder storm." She said as she summoned the spell, "PIKACHU RELEASE AND DISPELL!" she screamed as her necklace turned into a wand and she released the card. A small yellow pokemon ran towards the monster shooting electricity at it. The troll screamed at this and tried to get at the pikachu. When he tried to get it he did not notice Mart leaping into the air and unsheathed her sword. With one swipe she cut the head off the monster and burned the flesh so that no one will notice it. The pikachu raced back to its master and returned to card form. 

            "She is one weird girl!" said Duo as he changed back into his clothes. "But there is no one else who we can trust with the demons." Said Quatre as he looked at them. "The only problem we have is to keep Relena away from Heero until this Mart girl can find the real one." Said Trowa as he came out of the dressing room, "We can trust her and as for Relena I have Sally to do that." Said Wufei as he looked at them, "We only have two days more till the wedding we have till then to find Heero." With that he headed out the door. 

            "So the Dragon Saiyan is here is she?" said Jakal as he looked at his glass. In the image in front of him stood the fake Heero Yuy, "Yes master the Dragon Saiyan is here and I believe that she has spoken to one of the preventers if not two." He said Jakal strolled over to the glass. "Do not let the Saiyan interfere with that wedding I must have this realm. She must not interfere do you understand me?" he said and the fake Heero nodded, "I will see to it that the saiyan does not interfere." With that the glass became blank again. Jakal looked outside the building that hid his ship. "So Dragon Saiyan you have followed me here to this realm. Well you will not survive to get Lamika back neither will you get Saffron." He smiled and began to laugh. 

            Mart changed her clothes and walked down the streets of the city looking for further clues as the whereabouts of Heero Yuy. It was then that she sensed it a faint ki rising then falling from beneath her. Looking about she found that no one was looking. She walked over to the nearest sewer cover and opened it. She climbed in and closed it behind her. Walking down the long pipe line she came across an odd smelling chamber. It was an abandoned subway that looked hundreds of years old. Mart crept closer her ki senses told her that Heero's ki was getting stronger. When she got closer she felt others as well but they where troll ki not human. Mart got herself ready for a fight. 

            When she got close enough she could make out two trolls, _Jakal must be using dark magic to call these monsters forth no wonder he took over so many systems, thought Mart. She looked further behind the trolls and there was a silk sac that they where guarding. __Heero must be in there! She thought as she got closer. Going into her pocket she grabbed a card. It was a Pokemon card looking at it she smiled. Falling back she came across a dark passage. Concentrating she unleashed the card. Out appeared a Ratta ready to get to work, "Go and distract the guards," she said and she took out another card that had a Ratticate telling it the same instructions she braced herself as the two pokemon each took a guard by surprise. Racing towards the sac she cut the troll guards in two the cut down the sac. It slumped to the ground and Ratta and Ratticate chewed threw the silk. Inside was the real Heero Yuy his face pale and sunken in. Mart could feel the essence taken from him. Anger raced through her as she saw how beaten up he was. From the looks of it he fought back but was over taken. His ragged breathing told her that he was fatally injured and holding on to life.  _

            Looking at that Mart could see that he was dying. Calling back Ratta and Ratticate she looked at the dying man before her. "I have no choice then," she said to herself. 

"_Power of two beings _

_Power of two minds _

_Join as one _

_One mind _

_One body _

_Become the miko _

_Till the time of summoning_

_JOIN AS ONE MIND AND BODY!"_

She shouted as loud as she could and felt the merging of her and Heero. In a flash of light there was only one body the body of Heero Yuy. 

_            Mart could see darkness all around it was dark and full of despair. She walked towards the light until she could see a crying form on the ground. He had short brown hair and a green tank top with spandex on. Mart knew for a fact that this was the real Heero. "Why are you crying human?" she asked and the figure looked at her. "What do you want now monster my soul you nearly drank me dry and tormented me like this now leave __me.__" He said. "I am not here to kill you Heero I am here to save you. I made you a miko you and I are in the same body till you call me forth from your body. The moon is almost full so we don't have much time." She said, Heero looked at her his face now stony and unemotional like she remembered Wufei saying. "Are you saying that in order to save me you have merged with my body?" He said and she nodded. "Heero your bride is in danger the demon that has your form is going to feed on her at your wedding and take over the world." She said, "You my friend can't let that happen! Wufei and the others already know about it and are trying their best to keep Relena away from the fake you. You have to stop them you and __I.__" she said looking at him. Getting up Heero composed himself, "Don't tell anyone that you saw me crying if you do I will kill you." He said, "You can't kill me my friend for I am immortal I will only come back to life." She said with a smile, "As we speak my powers is healing your body." Heero nodded, "__Mission__ Accepted." He said._

_            **Meanwhile:**_

            It was late and the gundam boys have been working hard to get the wedding ready and Wufei just about had enough. "If I see one more cheerful act from Heero I will scream!" he said getting angry. "Yea but we have to wait till the demon is at its peak of power right?" said Quatre. "Actually Quatre according to Mart we are too weak to kill the demon himself we have to kill the minions while she takes care of the real thing and find Heero." Said Sally as she came in followed by Hilde. "Hilde what are you doing here?" said Duo. She said nothing as she burrowed her face into his chest. "Hilde her was attacked by one of those things." Said Sally as she sat down, "it is a good thing that I heard her screaming when I was on my way here. I managed to kill it before it killed Hilde." She said getting up again to get something for Hilde. "It was terrible Duo you should have seen it, it was terrible!" she cried as she once again burrowed her face into his shirt. Duo only hugged her back and said comforting words to her. 

            "We have to do something maybe we can use mobile suits on those things." Said Duo who was getting upset by this, "There is no way we can use those they don't work against something as powerful as that demon. We have to kill it with the help of Mart." Said Wufei as he got up, "I have seen them first hand and talked to her about their power. She said that demons are very powerful it would take a lot of ammo to even pierce their force fields. Until then their magic can disable an MS." He said as Sally gave him something to drink. Trowa was just as puzzled as the rest of them. "Then how do we fight them if we don't have the firepower to do it?" he said. "We can't, we can only hold off against trolls, goblins, and lesser monsters, but against demons and more powerful dragon beings it is impossible." Said Sally as she sipped her coffee. Hilde looked at them and drank her coffee as well, "You already knew about these monsters and not laughing?" she said. "Afraid not hone, besides Heero's missing and a demon had taken his place." Said Duo with a serious face for once. "So that is why Heero's eyes is red and he is all cheerful." Said Hilde as she took another sip of her coffee. It was then that they told Hilde about the demon and the wedding and after some discussion they all turned in for the night. 

            It was dark and smelly when Heero woke up for the first time in weeks. He felt his body was on fire but as he looked at himself he was fine. Checking out the area he found that he was in the sewer. "Explains the smell," he said to himself. _Lucky that you are not a saiyan my nose was on the rampage because of the smell. Heero concentrated and the fiery feeling went away leaving him cold and naked on the ground where the silk had melted. __I have no clothes on Mart, he said to her. __Just look at that necklace around you neck and say dragon crystal power. She said and Heero complied when he got up he was in some Chinese fighting uniform. "I think I would have made Wufei jealous if I showed him this." He said as he made his way out. Crawling out of the manhole Heero could tell that it was night and there where hardly any people. He made his way down the street into one of the cafes there. Looking around he made his way to his apartment where everything was in boxes. There he grabbed a pair of pants and another tank top with his blue jacket and changed his clothes or more likely they disappeared and he was left naked again. "What day is today?" he said to himself. Looking at the date on his clock he swore, "Shit today is the wedding." And he ran out the door. _

It was two days latter the day of the wedding and everyone was getting dressed. Wufei had asked Lady Une to have preventers positioned around the area and to make sure that nothing unusual happens. Sally was in her dress when she passed Wufei in the hall lifting her dress she showed him the gun and in return he showed her the one holstered in his jacket. Nodding they did the same for everyone else. Standing by the alter Quatre was looking at Duo, "I hope Mart finds Heero in time," he whispered to him, "Don't worry about it Quatre he will be here." With that the music started and everyone took their positions. Zechs and Noin's little daughter was skipping up the red carpet throwing flower petals all around the place. "Cute isn't she?" said the fake Heero and the boys nodded looking at him with evil looks. 

            In the meantime the real Heero was running with all his life from rooftop to rooftop leaping as high as he could go and doing summersaults along the way. _We have to hurry or the demon will kill Relena or worse make her one of Jakal's mistresses. For there is only one thing on his mind and that is to breed. Running faster Heero continued to leap from roof to roof. _

            The ceremony had begun and Relena was as happy as ever and the fake Heero just looked at her with hungry eyes. "Do you Relena Peacecraft take Heero Yuy to be your wedded husband to have and to hold till death do you part?" said the priest. "I Do," she said Wufei was watching the grounds and surveying the area for he could feel that something is going to happen. "And do you Heero Yuy take Relena Peacecraft to be your awfully wedded wife to have and to hold till death do you part." 

            Heero could hear the priest saying the vows to the newly weds as he continued to run at top speed. 

            "I do," he said his red eyes glowing. The priest turned to the audience, "is there anyone here who would like to object to this gathering." There was no answer, "Then I pronounce you…" "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE ASSHOLE" said a very loud but cold voice. The audience turned to find another Heero Yuy standing there. "HEERO ALRIGHT WHERES MART?" Wufei shouted, "In me," he said as he walked up to the alter. "You are not me but a demon that must be killed," he said holding up a three prong spear or lance (Think Freya in final fantasy 9), "You tried to take Relena away from me." He said and at this Relena was confused, "What is going on here?" she said and Wufei grabbed her away from the demon. "I don't know how you healed your wounds so fast Heero but you will not make it out of this alive." With that he transformed into his true form. A winged demon with long stick like claws and razor sharp teeth. Relena screamed at the sight of its blood red eyes as it looked into Heero's icy blue ones. Suddenly a horde of monsters appeared and everyone ran save for the preventers that set up guns around. It turned ugly as the preventers fought off the monster. Heero stood there the cold wind blew in his face as he looked at him with anger in his eyes. 

            The demon charged but Heero twirled his lance and charges as well. The two collided as one as it was an exchange of blows. Knocked back Heero got up from where he was and went after the demon blade over his head as he threw it at the demon only to hit a troll. Swearing to himself he got the thing out of the monster and fought off the demon. "I don't know how you got out but I will kill you." It said as it tried to rake him with its claws. Filled with the speed of a dragon Heero avoided each blow. 

            Wufei watched this and saw after all the few monsters where killed that Heero was still fighting the demon. "Heero what happened to you and where's Mart?" The others watched too as Heero did a summersault on to the demon and rode him. Kicking him in the face the demon threw him off. Shrugging off his jacket Heero ran at the demon swinging the spear. 

            "Man he can fight as good as Wufei!" said Duo watching the scene as Heero and the monster clashed. "No he is better then me," admitted Wufei, "In fact I don't think that is Heero fighting he said something like Mart is in me I don't know what that means but I sure hope that he knows what he is doing." 

            Heero was clawed in the chest as the demon came around and punched him with its clawed hands. Getting up he was once again blasted threw the chairs and into the wall of the church. Cement and debris fell on him and the demon thought he ended his life. That is until the stones blew away to find Heero with golden hair and green eyes. The demons eyes widened in horror. "MIKO! YOU ARE A FUCKEN MIKO!" it yelled at him. Heero's eyes narrowed as he came closer. "Yes I am a miko to the dragon saiyan Mart." He said as he came towards the creature. Golden aura surrounded him as he came closer. Suddenly the demon shot an energy blast from him to Heero. Heero swatted it away, "You tried to kill by bride and now you will die." He said as he charged the thing spear once again in his hand. The demon also grabbed a weapon off the wall and charged again. 

            "What is a Miko?" said Relena as she saw the fighting going on. "What is going on Duo?" she asked him. The braided former gundam pilot shrugged, "I don't know what a Miko is but Heero there just saved you from being consumed by a demon." He said with that Relena could only watch. 

            Heero threw a fire ball at the monster as it came at him again. Tank top torn and ripped off Heero was bare-chested at the monster. His pants where torn as well and he was panting. Growing anger drove him forward without realizing it he was wearing the Chinese fighting outfit again. He drove his fist into the demons face and was uppercut in the face by the monster. "Dragon Saiyan Miko you will die." The demon said as it slashed and clawed. Each time Heero dodged and parried the claws away with his spear. Then putting it away he used his fist and broke the demons weapon. Snapping his jaws the demon tried to bite at him. Then the demon disappeared and reappeared behind Relena and grabbed her. "HELP!" she screamed out. Heero stopped dead in his tracks. "You move Miko and I kill her in fact she would make a wonderful mistress to lord Jakal." He said as he took off towards the location of Jakal. 

            "Heero?" said Trowa as he came near the now blond boy. His hair turned back to normal as he looked upward. There was a hole in the roof where the demon had flown out from. Heero's anger began to rise as he looked towards the sky. _Become the dragon for you are a dragon now let its wrath fill you and may you take back your mate. Mart said to him as he watched the rain begin to fall. Trowa began to back away as he saw Heero began to glow with an eerie light. Yelling really loud he began to call his power together and transform. Growing longer and longer till he was a full dragon. Flying into the sky on black wings Heero took off after the demon. Speeding towards the target he was after. _

            "Did you see that Heero turned into a fucken dragon." Duo yelled and Trowa was too stunned to look. Wufei on the other hand smiled for he finally understood what he said. "Let's go guys I have a feeling Heero may need our help." He said and he took off.  At the speed he was traveling Heero was astonished at how fast he was going. But his mind was on the target and the target was going to get it. 

            "LET ME GO YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!" Relena screamed at the demon and he laughed. "Why would I let a fine prize go you will make an excellent candidate for Lord Jakal's offspring along with princess Lamika. "HEERO!" Relena yelled again as she looked behind her to find a black dragon after her. It was then that something began to fire from the ship and Heero dodged everyone before one hit him square in the chest. 

            Falling out of the sky Heero tried to orient himself. Spreading his wings he leveled himself off and landed with a crash into the ground. People ran screaming from the monster that fell from the sky. Getting up from his position he felt his arm it was badly broken and he had a deep wound in his chest. Looking up into the sky Heero saw that last traces of Relena disappear into a ship that appeared then disappeared. 


	7. the race is on

**CHAPTER 7: THE RACE IS ON**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z, GUNDAM WING, POKEMON, ESCAFLOWNE, FUSHIGI YUUGI, OR EVANGELION.**

**AUTHORS NOTES:  THIS STORY IS A CROSSOVER AS YOU NOTICED WITH A BIT MORE TWISTS. THE FIRST STORY WAS THE INTRODUCTION TO MART'S ADVENTRUES THIS ONE IS THE REAL ACTION AS WELL AS MART'S FUTHER JOURNEY INTO DIFFERENT WORLDS. **

            Dark chambers where always cold and wet and this was no exception. Relena Peacecraft was thrown into the prison. She was crying beyond words as the demon looked at her and smiled. "My lord will be here shortly so don't disappoint him." He said as he left the chambers. Relena looked out the window and began to cry. "Why are you crying human?" said a voice. Relena turned to look at a figure chained to the wall. She quickly came over to her. "Your hurt try not to move." She said as she tried to get the girl off the wall. When she managed to get the cuffs off it was hard work but thanks to her skills as a diplomat sometimes learning some sneaky trades help. The woman fell to the ground her limp form was slowly getting up. "Hey a new girl I did not notice," said another voice and Relena turned to find a man chained to the wall. His hair was black save for a few white braids. His hands where the shape of bird claws and he had a pair of wings from his back. His cat like eyes puzzled her as she came closer and undid his cuffs. Falling to the ground the man stretched his wings out as well as rubs his wrists. "Thank you lady you don't know how good that feels." He said smiling, "by the way I am Lord Saffron of the bird people." He extended his hand and Relena shook it. "I am Relena Peacecraft of the Earth Sphere United Nation." She said and she looked at the girl who had managed to walk to them, "I am Lamika Princess of the Planet Shakira that is now dead for I am the last of my kind. That is until I was turned into one of the dragon." She said with hatred in her voice. "You look like you where taken from a wedding?" said Saffron, "I was my fiancé and I where to be married until he was abducted by demons and a fake version of him took his place. My fiancé fought unlike anything I saw in him before he even turned into something with golden hair and flames as well as turn into a dragon to fight it." She said.

            When she said that Lamika's head came up with interest. "Did you say that your fiancé changed into something with golden hair?" she said and Relena nodded, "If I did not know any better I say that your husband became a Miko with a friend of mine to get you back." She said smiling at her, "Don't worry he will be here to save us and you my lady are going to meet the real reason behind your husbands power." she said.

**PREVENTER HEADQUARTERS:**

            "We have to help her!" said Quatre as he paced around the facility. "Calm down Quatre she is my fiancé not yours you know." Said Heero as he looked at them. "But the Earth Sphere will crumble with out Relena to guide it." He said panicking. "Calm down for I will go after her." Heero said to him his blue eyes intense. "I will come with you," Said Duo and Heero shook his head, "This I must do alone." He said and Wufei nodded in understanding along with Trowa. "Well then buddy good luck to you and kick that guy's ass for me eh." Duo said and Trowa laughed at it, "Take care Heero and good luck." He said to him. Wufei bow politely at him, "And to Mart I know that you are somewhere in Heero take care of him ok." Heero smiled a real smile this time and held out his hand. In it was the Dragon's Gate. "_Dragon's gate power of magic, power of light reveal the staff as the elements unite RELEASE!" he called and the Dragon's Gate extended into a long staff that Heero quickly grabbed. Twirling it over his head he struck the door and instantly a rippling occurred and remained like that. The others where baffled by this and they all gave him a handshake or a hug. And he went through the portal. _

            "So that is why Heero has the powers then?" said Relena as she came back from her stunned look. Lamika nodded her head, "Only a Miko has that kind of power," she said looking at her, _I have a feeling that he would prove more powerful then Ranma. Lamika thought to herself as she looked at the girl dressed as a bride. _

            Heero crossed into the next world this one far different then the one he came out from. He was afraid of what lurks here but it did not show on his face. _Do not be afraid Heero for I will protect you, you are after all my Miko until the time of summoning. Said Mart and Heero smirked, __I do not need protection I can handle this by myself. Heero said as he walked down the so called streets of some kind of city. It looked almost like home but felt different. There where people all around doing their business and getting by as Heero passed them. He walked for some time out of the city until he came to a rise there he could see the whole town. It was surrounded by huge lakes and mountains. "Those lakes are not natural." Heero said looking at them, __they are craters full of water as if some explosion took place to make the holes but where filled after with water. Mart said as the looked at the sunset. "So how long do I have to stay a Miko?" Heero asked Mart out of curiosity, __until the next full moon then you have to summon me, was the reply. Heero nodded as he looked out again. He started to think about Relena and how she was fairing out there somewhere in this world. Memories started to come back to him as he remembered when they first met. He could feel Mart looking through those as well and he did not mind. "So who was Ranma I could here you mention that name at one point in time?" Heero asked, __Ranma was the other Miko before you. We where battling a demon when he cast a spell that made him a miko. He is not as strong minded as you. Stubborn full of self pride but not full of himself. Mart brought up images of Ranma and the adventures they shared. Heero nodded his head at the information. It was dark when he snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a car.  It was coming very fast at that rate it could go over the cliff. Heero remembered what Mart said about wings and he sprouted some from his back and took off before the car saw him. It was a blue car and from the looks of it kind of beat up. _

            Misato was driving at break neck speeds as she made her way home. In the back seat strapped in good where Asuka and Shinji who where about to either throw up or get thrown out of the car. The car speed across the country side towards the city of Tokyo three. 

            Heero watched with amusement as he saw the children in the car panicking as the driver where driving drunk. Shaking his head he followed them down the road towards the city of Tokyo 3.  

            Tokyo 3 was a vast city that has seen many battles between heaven and earth and Heero could see why. Many of the buildings where destroyed but they remained standing. Flying to one of the abandoned buildings he saw that there was only one light in the buildings. Ignoring it he flew to what he thought was the school and easily broke in. Using his assassin's skills he hacked into the computer files to get him enrolled into the school as well as get him a uniform that said he paid for it already. Smiling he snuck out of the building and into one of the uniform shops and got him some of the uniforms. Sneaking out he ran across the roof tops his wings he recoiled into his body. _Thanks for the wings Mart they where useful. He said, __it was a pleasure, said the saiyan. Heero made his way to the building where he saw only one light. Getting in it was a dump as well as vacant. He made his way up to the same floor as the light and moved next door. _

            _Once again he found himself facing Mart; her dragonic features filled his view. "I am not familiar with this realm." She said to Heero who looked as stony as ever. "Can you sense Jakal or Relena here?" he said, "Yes and I feel a war going on here as well as if heaven and Earth want to kill each other." She said as she looked around at the dream city. "I have a feeling that the people in that car are going to help us right?" he said. Mart nodded her head at him. "They are the only ones who can help us in this world and I must admire you help in hacking into the school system eh." She said amused. "I saw the moon we have a month here to find them before the summoning." Heero nodded his head then tomorrow we look for that blasted demon and the ones he has captured. Mart nodded her head in agreement. _

_            Heero woke up with a start as the sun shone through the window. It was around dawn when he woke the first rays filling his vision. He showered and got dressed for the day at school. It was a while before he left but when he felt was the time to leave he was surprised that another person was leaving as well. It was a girl with blue hair and red eyes. Heero could sense that she was no demon. "Identify yourself," she said looking at him. "I am Heero Yuy I just moved in here last night and I start school today would you mind identifying yourself." He said, "Aiyanami Rei first child." She said as she turned her head and headed down the elevator. _

            "Class we have a new student here who transferred from Okinawa why don't you introduce yourself." The teacher said as he moved to the side. Heero stepped into the classroom acting like his usual self. "My name is Heero Yuy it is a pleasure." He said as he moved away from the front and sat in the back. It was then that the teacher began his lessons which were very boring. Heero on the other hand was working on the math problems as well as hacking into some data bases. "My Yuy care to tell the class what is the purpose of the high tides in the oceans around the earth and what is causing such high tides every year." The teacher asked Heero who sat in the far back where no one sits. Tapped on his computer and not bothering to look up. "The reason for so many high tides is due to the gravity of the moon. When the moon is full it causes a high tide that is higher then the rest of the month. But there is a certain time of the year that the moon comes close enough to the earth that it makes the tide rise to unusual levels. This is due to its gravity. By this gravity many animals use this time of the year to breed such as horseshoe crabs of the United States. The proof of that is also there as well. For there is a place above Maine where the tide rises up to 30 feet during that time." He said with a smirk not looking up. The teacher walked to the back of the room. Heero was busy with some math problems. The teacher looked at him, "Well Mr. Yuy at least you where not cheating and from the looks of it you finished your math assignment as well." He said as he went back to the beginning to the class and began to lecture about the second impact. _That was a close one Heero, said Mart as she also watched the teacher, __I know it would endanger the mission if he knew that I was hacking into government files. He said to her. He could feel the saiyan nod a reply. He looked behind him and it was then that he knew that he had no tail. Mart told him that his will was stronger then Ranma's so he does not show the tail part of the bargain when being a Miko. _

            It was during the lunch hour that one kind of tall boy came up to him. "Hey smarty pants I heard that you did not look up at the computer screen when the teacher was talking to you. But I think doing your math work is a lot of bullshit." He said to Heero who did not look up from his lunch. "Come on Toji the guy is just smart that is all," said another boy with glasses as he looked at Heero. "Keisuke's right the guy has done nothing wrong Toji he was just doing his homework." Said the other boy who was about Heero's height with short dark brown hair, and sad looking eyes. Heero looked at him and he could see much pain and depression there, _he reminds me of Duo trying to hide his pain and sadness. Heero said to Mart, __He has probably seen more than anyone else in the class. She replied. "Hey did you here me asshole," Toji yelled at him as he grabbed Heero by the collar. And hurled him out of the classroom. __Wait till we are outside then you can beat the shit out of this bastard. Said Mart and Heero smirked. Toji grabbed him again by the collar and dragged him out followed by the rest of the class and Toji's two friends. _

            Once in the parking lot the teachers tried to get through the students but they held them back. "You dare to insult me by just ignoring me huh ASSHOLE ANSWER ME!" he yelled. Heero gave him the death glare and looked at him. "Leave me alone," he said to Toji but he did not listen. Toji threw a punch at Heero who ducked out of the way and knocked Toji's feet out from under him. The boy landed with a splat getting up Toji charged Heero who leaped out of his way. He did a double summersault and landed behind him on his hand. All the students looked in awe. "Toji stop that guy could kick you ass you know he probably knows martial arts or something." Called Keisuke as he worried over his friends. Toji charged at Heero again with his fists ready Heero sprung from his position and turned over feet out. Toji looked out and never saw the feet land into his face till it was too late. Heero kicked him hard in the face. Toji landed on his back to the ground. Heero walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Do not make assumptions that you do not know the truth about." With that he dropped Toji and walked back to the classroom. 

            It was later in the day when a group of students where talking under a tree. "Did you see that he knocked Toji right out from under him that guy is good." Said Keisuke as he looked up at the tree that he was sitting under, "I know what you mean Keisuke that new guy is one hard person I mean he hit poor Toji really hard with that kick of his. And sent him to the hospital." Said Hikari as she looked at Heero who was sitting by himself near the stairs. "Well if you see from his point of view I could see why he did that to Toji I mean he was being a bully after all!" said Asuka as she looked at him. "A guy like that could be an Eva pilot you know but from the looks of it I don't want to ask him." She said the others nodded their heads. It was the PE class that they had to take and so far the coach made Heero stay by himself not doing anything. 

            Heero was sitting by himself looking at all the others students waiting for the bell to ring to end school. He was PE class and Heero was good at it. The coach made him sit on the bench by himself buy he already knew why. He angered the coach by doing the push ups he told him to do easily without breaking a sweat. He looked around the class for any signs of a demon. _That coach was a jackass don't you agree? Said Mart, __Yea he was, replied Heero as he looked at the coach. __You are coming along well you even memorized the spell of summoning quite well actually. She said and he said nothing. "Yuy your up get over here," said the coach as he called to Heero. Getting up Heero made his way over to the rope that was held out for him. Looking up it had a flag on it and he smirked, __this is easy, he thought,__ yes easy for you after all you are an assassin. Mart said to him with a tinge of amusement. _

            "Hey look the coach is making Heero climb that rope," said Asuka as the others looked at her. She was right as they watch Heero climb with ease up that rope and touch the flag. He let go the rope and fell down doing a front flip. With that flip he landed on his feet. By landing on his feet he made a very good impression on the coach. Smirking he went back to his bench. "Wow he could climb that thing with ease," said Shinji as he looked at the bewilderment that had happened.  "Yuy I don't know how you do it but nobody could climb up that fast and get the flag then jump down from that height." Said the coach. Heero only looked at him but did nothing. It was then that the alarms went off. "_ATTENTION ALL CIVILIANS PLEASE REPORT TO THE NEAREST SHELTER! I REPEAT ALL CIVILIANS PLEASE REPORT TO THE NEAREST SHELTER IMMEDEATELY! People all around began to groan in protest. "All right everyone lets move," he said as they all went out._

            Heero noticed that Asuka, Shinji, and Rei walked in a different direction as the rest. "Where are they going?" Heero asked Keisuke as they walked towards the shelter. "They are Eva pilots going to fight the angels," was his reply. Heero looked in their direction. _Angels! Here on earth Mart what do you think of this after all you are the saiyan around here.  He said to her and the saiyan replied, __I don't know but I do know that there is an energy source that is off the scale really powerful but it does not feel like a demon or a dragon. Heero made his way to the shelter with everyone else. It was then that he went to the bathroom making an excuse that he had to go. Sneaking his way out of the shelter he ran towards the hill side. Looking around he found no one. __Be careful there is one near you on the left. Mart said to him and he could feel it's energy. Suddenly a huge foot landed in front of him and he was shaken. _

            That foot was followed by another foot that was replaced by several other feet. Heero unsheathed his wings and flew after them. _Why do you use your wings when you have your ki to fly with, Mart asked, __so that way no one can detect my energy. Replied Heero as he flew on to one of the buildings. With that he flew towards the fight. _

**NERV HEADQUARTERS, ****CENTRAL DOGGMA**

"Sempai we detect an unknown on the screen." Said Maya as she typed some words to the computer bringing it on screen. "What ever it is the MAGI detected it as human." She said Misato Katsuragi looked at the screen. "What about the Evas" she said "They are fighting the Angel," Maya replied, "What ever it is it is approaching the fight and fast." She said.  As the watched the so called Angel flew into one of the Evas. It took the form of a giant dragon as it attacked the monster behind the Eva. "Sempai, the MAGI have not confirmed the unknown but have come to the conclusion that it is a dragon. It appears to be fighting the angel." Misato just stood watching. 

            Heero now in dragon form was biting one leg of the monster as it held on to the blue Eva. The red one behind him was trying to stab at the monster, but it swatted at the red Eva. It turned its fish head at Heero and spat at him. The spit contained acid but Heero blocked it off with his own power. Thrashing his head he let loose a thousand bolts of electricity. The monster bit into Heero who let go screaming as blood poured off from his wound. It was then that the purple Eva attacked the monster from behind where a strange red object was protruding from. Stabbing it he killed the monster and if fell to the earth dead. Heero immediately flew off to the ocean. 

            "Did you see that Sempai," Maya said as she watched the screen as the monster threw himself into the ocean. "I did Maya and that creature is worth watching." Misato said as she watched it fly into the ocean. "Well it is worth finding and researching," said Ritsuko Akagi as she came into the control room. "It is fascinating but could it be useful in fighting the Angels." Said a cold voice, "Don't worry Commander Ikari if it killed that angel then it will kill others." Misato said as she watched the monster disappear bellow the waves. "Have the Evas been recovered yet?" he said, "Yes sir they have and all the children are reported ok." Said Ritsuko as she turned and left. 

            "Did you see that monster come out of nowhere?" said Asuka as she came out of her unit. Shinji did not notice at all as he looked at his Eva. It was battered and beat up pretty badly to his opinion. But thinking about what Asuka said he turned and left to think. 

            Heero flew to the top of the hill later that evening to look at the sunset. It was a long day as he observed it. It reminded him of Relena and the day that he first said that he loved her.

**Flash back:**

_Heero was looking at the sunset to the ruins of one of the colonies. He remembered when he almost kissed Relena but where interrupted by Duo's explosions when that colony went down. He did not notice Relena until she came up behind him. "Heero what are you doing up here it is getting cold." She said as she looked at him. He just looked towards the horizon and let the cool wind flow into his face. "I came up here for it is peaceful here." He said in his monotone of voice. Relena looked out towards the sunset as well. "Heero what where you going to tell me before we where interrupted on that colony? I could have sworn that you where going to kiss me?" she said. Heero sighed as he looked at her. He moved a hair that was in her eye. "Relena you are a strong person, stronger then me," he said to her, "I meant what I said earlier Heero about wanting to worry about you." Relena replied. What Heero did was put his face very close to Relena's and he could feel her breath on her face. "Relena you told me that you want to worry about me and you want to be by my side well I have something to tell you." He said as he leaned closer. "The first day I met you, you where not afraid of me no matter what I did to threaten you. You proved to be a strong person and since then I have vowed to protect you all my life because." Heero stopped as he looked in her eyes. "Because what Heero?" Relena said as she looked at him, "Because I love you, I have loved you since the night you took me out to dance with you." He said then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She responded by returning the kiss. _

**End of Flashback**

Heero sighed as he looked out not showing any emotion at all. "Relena how I miss you." He said, _you must really love her Heero. Said Mart as she looked at him, "She is one strong person Mart it was her that brought together the Earth Unified Nation back at home and now she is in the hands of some kind of monster and I have no idea that she is here at all." He said it was hard to keep secrets from Mart after all she is five thousand years old. What caught Heero off guard was that he noticed that most of the building where not where they should be. Then he heard an alarm as buildings rose up from the ground and reached towards the sky. He was fond of the city but not fond enough. He turned to leave that is until he noticed a few people emerge from the mountain the same people that he saw earlier. Using his saiyan powers he disappeared into the sky. _

            "Hey Shinji did you notice something funny about that Heero guy over there?" said Keisuke as he looked at his friend. "Why do you bother to ask?" said Shinji as he looked at him. "Well I noticed that he disappeared when the class went to the shelter." He said as they looked at the stony face Heero. "Well if you ask me I think it is none of my business." Said Shinji as he walked away. "Remember what happened to Toji it was because of that the got him into trouble." With that he went away not knowing that the very person they where talking about was listening to their conversation. 

            It was later on the roof that Heero found Shinji looking towards the sky. "So you are Shinji Ikari son of the famous commander Ikari and pilot to Evangelion unit one." Said Heero as he came to the boy. "I am guessing that you got that from Keisuke after you beaten him up is that it." Said the boy who looked at Heero with eyes of rage. "You want to beat up another of my friends to kill them!" Shinji yelled at him. Heero kept his face stony as he came up to the other boy. "I did not hurt him I hacked my way into NERV and got the information there. As for beating up your friend I did that to protect my self for your friend tried to hurt me." Shinji looked at Heero without blinking. His hair blowing in the wind as the afternoon breeze came through. "Besides I think your friend is not coming for he is ashamed that I did that to him. For I did not hurt him seriously." He said looking at Shinji and not backing down from his gaze. "How are you really?" said a voice and Heero turned to find Rei looking at him. "I know your name but you have violated a classified area of NERV." She said as she looked at him. Heero just looked back at Rei. "I know what you really are but I will not say anything any thing about it for it is not of my doing." He said as he walked away. "Heero wait!" Shinji yelled at him and the boy turned around. "You are not what you seem are you. What is it that you are looking for?" he said to him. Heero looked at Shinji and said quietly, "I am looking for my bride who was kidnapped from me by a monster." he said, "I myself am a monster by your standards after all I did help you defeat that monster." he said and Shinji's eyes widen. "You can't be serious that you are that dragon I saw." "I is the dragon pilot Ikari but I did not say anything to the commander for Heero did not say for me to tell him." With that she left. 

            "How can you prove it?" Shinji asked as he looked at him. Heero showed him a place along the beach from what they could see at the school. "Meet me there," with that he left. 

            It was later that day that Shinji came alone to the beach waiting for Heero to show up. Suddenly a giant monster came out and Heero as a dragon emerged and landed in front of him. Shrinking back to his normal form he looked at Shinji. "Wow I did not know you could do that." Shinji said as he looked at Heero as he came about. "Where do you live exactly?" he said and Heero shrugged, "Next door from Rei," he said and left Shinji to wonder. 

            "What are you saying that Heero is some kind of monster?" said Toji as he got up from his hospital bed. He clearly was in casts on both the collar bone and the legs. He was not happy about that, "No wonder he could out do us he is not even human." He said but Shinji would not have any of it. "He is human it is just that we don't understand him that well." Shinji said as he looked at him. Keisuke looked and Shinji and had to agree. "You just wanted to beat him up because he was different is that right Toji." And the boy nodded as he looked at them, "Well I will make you a deal I will go apologize to Heero and you will let me see him as a dragon." The two looked at him, "Deal."  
  


_            "So why are you sharing this memory of Relena again with me?" said Mart as she looked at Heero who was gazing into a valley of the dream world. Mist rose up from the sea as the wind blew up to him. "I am sorry about that Mart I just wish she were here that is all." He said looking at her. "I understand, you love her too much and to say that you where a born killer." She said as she came up to him. "Heero Yuy you may seem cold but on the inside you are human and that is what counts, And to show that you exposed yourself to those boys." She showed the image of them to Heero. "Since you showed me your memories I will show you mine for it is like yours except that you did not have to live for centuries." With that she showed Heero how she became a saiyan and all her adventures. He was stunned as he watched the world's fate being put on her shoulders. Looking into those eyes he could see a hint of sadness in them. "I understand you better now Mart for you had suffered more then I did. Being an orphan I had no family so I did not know what it is like." As he looked to the ground Mart came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are human and in many ways have thought of those friends of yours as family like brothers. I have seen your memories they are the only family you will ever have." She turned from him and looked to the sky, "It is not easy being a dragon that has to forever maintain the peace of worlds unlike your own. It was not a task that I wanted. If I had a choice I would remain human and live to be very old but that is not my choice but the gods for I was chosen to guard this crystal and protect other worlds like this one." She then looked at Heero, "You on the other hand have many gifts and are able to grow old. One of the gifts you have is the ability to embrace the powers of the Miko. Another is your ability to love even though you where taught to kill with out mercy. You have the mind abilities of a psychic a master of the mind that is how you withstood the zero system. You abilities and you physical attributes made you the perfect soldier one who is kind hearted and looks after others. A warrior is not one who constantly fights for the thrill of battle but one who fights because he has to; to defend those he loves dearly it is what drives one to fight." She looked into his blue eyes. Heero was stunned by this plain looking girl who only looks 17 or 18 but her eyes told him that she is far older then anyone has ever lived. Her power far exceeded any weapon. She looked at him with more wisdom then anyone care to look. "What you don't understand Heero is that as long as you are a Miko you have my power but you are at risk of being consumed by __Me.__ Ranma was able to conquer it in the end but my phoenix part almost consumed him. As for you, you are not one who will give up and like Ranma you fight for those you love." She walked over to look at him face to face. "You Heero Yuy may seem like the dragon for now but you have not seen the powers of the phoenix of rebirth. To be reborn into a world unlike this one. I have lived through that that is how I am immortal. I have watched loved ones grow old and die and I have seen many generations of my family live their lives and here I am forever alone. When you find Relena and take her back with you I want you to promise me that you will live life to the fullest. That little girl would want that as well." As she said this she walked over to the cliff face, "Soon the time of summoning is near look at the moon, I have to go and be reborn again." Heero was gazing at her, "You have suffered for all this time Mart yet you go on as your duty allows you to. And yes I do love Relena she opened my heart again to all the feelings I lost so long ago." With that he had tears along his eyes. Mart came over and wiped them away from his eyes as she passed him and into the mists. "Remember Heero your life ifs precious don't waste it one something meaningless." As she disappeared into the mists and was gone._

            Waking up with a cold start Heero looked at his clock it was 11:00 and half the day was already gone. Getting up he took a cold shower as he thought about what Mart said about living life to the fullest. Getting dressed he walked over to his refrigerator that he got and managed to cook something for himself. It was when he was eating and enjoying the music that he managed to get somehow the doorbell rang. Getting up he went to the door to find Toji in crutches and Keisuke looking at him. "Hey Heero Shinji told us about your abilities would you mind showing us?" Keisuke pleaded and Heero looked at him. "Look Heero you don't have to listen to him I can understand I came here to apologize for fighting with you." Toji said looking at the ground and Heero had to think for a moment. "You are forgiven Toji and as for you Keisuke I will not become the dragon for your amusement I showed Shinji because he is fighting for a cause and I wanted to show him an ally." With that he moved further into his apartment. The boys took that as an invitation to come in. 

            Walking in they noticed that it was well kept and in good repair. "Wow this is better then Aiyanami's place." Keisuke said, "Yea that place is a dump." Said Toji as he looked at all the furniture. Heero had smiled to himself at how he got them. It was then that Heero felt it a rising power that was nearby. Finishing his breakfast Heero made for the door. "Hey where are you going we just got here," complained Toji as he looked at the brown haired boy. "I have some things to do and I thank you for coming to visit me now if you don't mind." He indicated with the hand towards the door. The two boys walked out of the apartment. Heero made his way down with the two boys next to him. When he got to the street level they went their separate ways. 

            Walking down the street Heero could feel the demonic presence pass him as he looked for the source. There where many people around Tokyo 3 that day as he looked around and followed the feeling. He managed to get to the source. It was and alley that led to another street. Clicking feet made Heero turn to face a monster. It was a cat at first but it grew into a catlike monster. The monster made its way to Heero who stood ready to fight. 

            The monster charged and Heero powered up to his super saiyan level. Golden flames flashed as he punched the creature. It flew into one of the restaurant and crashed into a couple. 

            Ritsuko was walking down the road when she heard the screaming. Running as fast as she could she make her way into the restaurant. There she saw a catlike monster fighting a boy in golden flame. She was surprise as the monster threw blow after blow at the boy who dodged easily. The power the boy maintained is enormous. _He would make a great Eva pilot. She thought as she made her way closer. _

            Heero attacked the monster unaware of the approaching woman. He clashed fist to fist with the monster causing the restaurant to shake and crumble with the impact. Sirens could be heard as the police made their way to the building. The monster turned and ran out. Heero cursed and ran after it. 

            Police where already there when the monster leaped out of the window and landed on their cars and took off. He was followed by Heero as he did the same thing. Running down the street he chased the monster. "So Miko we meet at last," the monster said to him. It stopped and turned to face Heero. Heero stopped as well to look at the monster, "So what if that is how you greet me then prepare to die." With that he powered up into supper saiyan 2 form. "Well if you do not want the information that my master told me to give you then you can kill me." It said as it looked at him with those cat's eyes of his. "Alright I am listening what is it that your master wants." He said coolly at the beast. 

            Ritsuko was at the other side of the street when she saw Heero revert to his original form. She listened in to the conversation. "If you want your woman meet my master on his ship for it will leave for the next world in fifteen minutes. You have to surrender yourself to him if you want her to stay pure." With that the monster began to laugh and disappeared into the darkness where it came from. Ritsuko watched as the boy sprouted wings on his back and took off. _That was no ordinary boy, she thought. _

            Heero made his way back to the school to undo his files as well as clean out his apartment in record time. Flying away at rapid speed he made his way to the ship which was hidden in one of the lakes. Reverting to his dragon form he dove into the water. 

            "So you are the new Miko eh." Said Jakal as he greeted Heero later in his cell. Heero glared at the man before him, _no not a man but a dragon he said to himself. "I know that the dragon saiyan is inside of you for no one else has that ability." With that he grabbed Heero by the chin very roughly. "I know you are in there dragon saiyan I know you can hear me let me say this to you, you have caused me too much trouble now look what you gave me. A new scar on my face for no one has ever done that to me and you will die along with your precious world. You can watch as all the worlds suffer for all the women here as well as Saffron will be seeds to becoming my breeders. And Saffron will be the one to make them immortal by doing so my offspring will carry out the revenge I so wanted through out the worlds." With that he laughed as he walked out. "JAKAL WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed. "Heero is that you?" said a voice as Heero turned his head to find all his friends in chains on the wall as well as his new friends. "How?" he asked. "When you left that monster attacked us again and captured us as hostages." Said Wufei. Heero made his way to them and undid the chains. When they where down they began to talk. _

            It was hours latter that Shinji saw Heero looking out of the cell. "So you wanted to go back to your world huh?" said Shinji, Heero looked at him and nodded his head. "Why are you here?" he asked him, "They took Asuka, Misato, Hikari and Rei I could do nothing about it. I tried to protect them with the Eva but it was destroyed." Heero nodded his head and turned again to the door. "We are heading towards another world. Jakal is using magic that is very dangerous for any user." He said as he looked at Shinji. The boy was already asleep. 

            _"Jakal has gone too far to use women from other worlds to breed his new army with." Mart said in rage. Heero could feel the power rise from her as the dragon looked at him. Through clenched fangs she looked at him, "If he plans on breeding all those women who knows what he will be able to do." Heero looked at her, "What are we going to do about it?" he said, "For one thing break out of this cell." With that she disappeared again. _

            Heero woke to the sound of guards at the doors putting food in. Heero only gazed at the food that he was eating. It was very good even though it looked inedible. He gazed at the door and out the window beyond that into the world outside. It showed two moons and one looks a lot like the Earth. _Gaia that bastard took us to Gaia! Mart cried to Heero, "What is Gaia," he said out loud. "What did you say Heero?" Duo asked as he looked at his friend. "I was talking to Mart she called this place Gaia." "Oh," was the reply. __Why did you say Gaia Mart? Heero asked, __I remember coming to this place long ago when the people known as the draconians came here. This is a mystical world full of magic and power he is probably after someone here with a lot of power. I finally understand him now he is going to breed soon so he needs all these women for his use. Lamika especially for she is from my world and with that she can be used to make the most powerful of warriors. Heero looked shocked as he paled several shades. "Hey Heero what did Mart say about this?" Wufei asked him, "She says she now understands why Jakal is taking all these women for they have enormous amounts of either political of spiritual power that can make his army great." He said and the Chinese boy paled. Shinji paled as well. Suddenly the door opened and another was added to the cell then another with a mark on his head. _

            It was some time later that the two managed to get use to the cell. The first one Van was not happy having his wife taken from him after their wedding. And the other Tamahome was from another world that Jakal went to earlier and took the so called Priestess of Suzaku. It was at this time that Heero's blood began to boil literally and he doubled over. "Heero what is wrong?" Quatre said as he ran over to his friend only to have his hand burned. Trowa looked at Quatre's hand and applied some bandage with a piece of torn shirt. "What is happening to me?" Heero called. _The time is near and the powers of the phoenix are beginning to emerge I think the world we are now in the moon is almost full we have little time left. Mart said in a sort of panicked voice. It was then that the guard opened the door and made everyone out. Heero fought for control of the fire and it died down. The others did not know what was happening to him. _


	8. an angel is watching

**CHAPTER 8: AN ANGEL IS WATCHING**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALL THE ANIME I PUT IN THIS STORY FOR IT IS A LONG LIST AND I DO NOT WANT TO WRITE THEM ALL DOWN. BUT THEY ARE THE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. **

**AUTHORS NOTES: MAN SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS FIC ARE COMING TO MY BRAIN. THERE ARE A FEW OTHERS THAT I AM WORKING ON LIKE DRAGON KNIGHTS EXCEPT THAT I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK ON THAT ONE AND GUNDAM WING NEXT GENERATION EPISODE 2 PART 3. AND RAPTOR AMURO I AM ALSO WORKING ON A NEW FIC CALLED NEON GENESIS GODZILLA. SO MANY IDEAS SO MANY NEW FICS SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT FOR I DO.**

            Heero was dumbfounded to be back in his own world and looking towards the colonies. They where all in a vast chamber of the ship overlooking the gundam world as it spins bellow. "I can't believe that we are home," said Trowa as he looked at the earth. Van was also curious to see this world below, so were Shinji, Toji, Keisuke and Tamahome. To Heero the world that he called home loomed below him as he gazed at its beauty. Suddenly the door opened and a guard came into the room followed by a winged person. This person looked at them. He was in complete rags from the looks of his clothes. As Heero looked at him he could tell that the rags use to be some kind of royal robes. "Are you a draconian as well?" asked Van as he helped the winged man up. "No I am not," said the new comer, "I am one of the bird people, my name is Saffron and I was their lord." He said to them. Heero walked over to Saffron. "You are Saffron?" he said in his monotone. The bird man nodded his head and began to weep. Heero could see the many gashes and lash marks on the man's wings and back. "It was terrible that bastard!" he yelled and the others looked at him. "He is right not beginning to rape the women he has taken and used me my blood to make sure that his children is immortal." He cried in rage and hatred. 

            Heero's blood began to boil again until they where transported to earth. 

            The vast desserts of the Sahara where vast and dry. Heero was not effected by is as well as Quatre but some of the others where feeling it now. The sun was scorching them as they talked and a whole row of guards began to gather as well. Each aimed a spear at them the spear sparked with electricity as it was brought to life. Heero began to feel the power course through him as well. "Heero are you ok man." Said Duo as he watched his friend with unsteady eyes as Heero began to create a strong and steady wind about him.  He saw the sand crawl up him but he ignored it. Van, Shinji, Toji, Keisuke, and Tamahome watched as Heero began to power up. The wind was blowing through his hair as the guards marched forward. Heero was ready for them as he stood in front of his friends. Crimson wings sprouted from his back as he looked at them fire surrounding him. _What is happening to me why do I have these traits Mart? He asked the dragon saiyan who remained quiet. __You have gathered the power of the phoenix with in you and are channeling it through out your body. Instead of trying to control it you embraced it for yourself. So now you can use it to your advantage against your enemies. She said to him and Heero smiled. He began to walk up to them with a look in his eyes. "Since Jakal refuses to keep us alive I will now go back on my word and kill him as well as you." Said Heero as he continued to walk up to them. _

            Tamahome could see the power coming form Heero as he made his way to the guards step by step on the hot sand. "Does he have the power of a god in him as well?" he asked Trowa and the boy shook his head. "No he does not he has the power of an immortal but not a god." Tamahome looked back at Heero watching every pace he made fire embraced him. Van walked up to Tamahome and studied Heero as well. "Who is that?" he asked him and Tama looked at the boy before him. _He is one strange fellow, he thought as he watched. _

            The guards watched him and began to back off as Heero walked towards them. They where goblins and trolls armed with spears but they began to back away from Heero.  Saffron watches as Heero came closer and closer to them. His eyes where wide at the phoenix power that Heero embraced. Coming closer his clothes changed form a ragged tank top and shorts to more desert like clothes. (If you watched Fushigi Yugi you will know what I mean when the word Suzaku comes into play.) Heero's hair turned gold as he walked towards the oncoming troops. Through green eyes he called his power together and began to flap his crimson wings. The goblins and Trolls attacked Heero but he was already air born and making his way towards them. Fiery wings enfolded him as he went into another transformation. He changed into that of a phoenix full of fire and life. The guards dropped what they where doing and ran but Heero caught them and burned them in his fire. 

**It was late at night at the Maganac encampment:**

            "Thanks Rashid for finding us." Said Quatre as the others got themselves cleaned up. The only ones who did not know about the technology in the gundam world where Van, Tamahome, Shinji, Toji, Keisuke, and Saffron they where astonished at finding a world full of new things. Van was one who wanted to test the skies out with his wings. He opened them and took off towards the sky. Saffron was too weak to follow Van so he stayed behind to gather his strength back. Shinji, Toji, and Keisuke where touring the encampment with Trowa. And Tamahome was practicing his moves with Wufei. 

            Van was soaring high in the sky letting the clouds pass through his face. He only thought of Hitomi and how she was doing in the hands of monster. Looking ahead of him Van could make out the image of a flying person with crimson wings. _Heero! He thought to himself. Flying faster he managed to catch up to the scarlet winged boy. "Hey!" he said over the wind and Heero stopped and looked at Van. Heero's wings where spread out to catch the wind and allow him to hover. Van did the same thing, "What are you doing out at this time of night." He said, "Just thinking." Was the reply, "You where thinking about your bride as well." And Heero nodded his head. "I have other things to think about so if you don't mind." And with that he took off into the horizon turning into a dragon and flying off.  Van watched him fly off then followed him until he came to a ridge where the dragon was watching the ocean. Van landed by him and the dragon did not notice. "How is it that you can have all this power?" Van asked, "Because I am possessed by a being of immortality. She is with me now guiding me. It was because of her that I am still alive." Heero replied after he changed back. Van nodded his head getting up he looked out towards the compound. "I better get back or they will start wondering." With that he took off towards the horizon. Heero let the night breeze go through his hair enjoying the view. "Mart what will Jakal do to Relena?" he ask, __he will rape her and the other females to get the children he wants and with them he will create an army that will conquer the worlds as we know it. Heero you must understand these things and understand this Jakal has lived in my world for three thousand years. I on the other hand am five thousand years old. Mart said and Heero could feel her sigh. The moon began to rise in the sky showing the majority of it. Heero knew that the time was near. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he looked into the sky. "Everyone is in danger because of me and it is my fault that they risked their lives for me." Heero began to cry. __You can cry here Heero for crying is not a weakness but strength. Your friends want to help you because they love you as a brother. You fought for them in the war and they are willing to return the favor. Was all she could say and Heero smiled. "Thanks," he said. "Mart why do you have the power of the phoenix when you are a dragon?" he said gazing at the rising moon. __I started having these powers at age 150 when my powers have clearly gown.  She said and Heero nodded, "Understood, well I better get back before the others worry as well." Mart nodded and Heero spread his wings and flew back towards the compound. _

            "Ok the ship itself is near where the L5 colony graveyard is." Said Quatre as the others where gathered around him. "If we took the mobile suits towards the back end here." And he pointed to a spot near the engines, "This is where I noticed that there is no monitoring for it is the garbage shoot. It is there that we can proceed towards the hangar. It was this hangar here that is used the least." He pointed to an area of the round bird shaped ship to a small hangar where the garbage is now stored. After serious planning Quatre, Heero, Saffron, and Van managed to get an outlook of the ship. After grueling hours of planning there attack and strategy, they managed to come up with a good plan. Saffron was the one who showed them the blue prints of the ship because he was on it the longest. The bird man looked healthier now then he was before. Van was still looking at Heero funny but he did not let the assassin know that he was looking. 

            It was 3:00 in the morning when they began to suit up in newly built gundams. Quatre decided that it was necessary for their mission. What he was not planning on having extras. So they decided to partner up with the extra people. Heero had Tamahome with him, Trowa had Saffron, Quatre had Van, Wufei had Shinji and Duo having the most room labored the other two. It was then that they took off towards space and the L5 colony graveyard. 

            Heero was lost in thought his mind raged on toward Relena and the other women on board the ship. Tamahome saw this and tried to help his new friend. "Hey there Heero are you all right?" He asked looking at the strange pilot. Heero looked at him, "Yea, I am alright just worried that is all." He said honestly out of all the new comers Tamahome he could relate to the most for he like Heero has supernatural powers. In his world he is a celestial warrior of the god Suzaku. Heero smiled slightly at the young warrior who fell in love with the priestess of Suzaku. "You are worried about your love one also eh?" he asked him in his monotone. "Yea Miaka means the world to me." He said as they raced towards the graveyard and since it would take forever they had all the time to wait. "So you think this guy will defile her like a rapist huh?" Tamahome said. "Tamahome he is a rapist one how seeks to rule and dominate." The other nodded his head. It was then that the monitor beeped stating their arrival. "I must have miscalculated the arrival time." Heero said to Tama who looked at the graveyard. There in the middle is the ship they where looking for. Just as they approached the alarms went off as enemy ships began to come out from the ship. Duo's face came online, "Hey buddy we have incoming!" he said and Heero nodded. Tamahome strapped himself in behind as Heero took flight. 

            Ships came out blazing but Heero managed to get the Zero into action. Swinging his buster rifle into position he took out most of the ships. Duo was also having fun slicing ships with is scythe and shooting with his guns. Quatre and Trowa where also doing the same thing and Wufei knowing him he was having a blast. "Heero, get to the ship you are the only one closest we will handle them you and Tamahome have to get to the ship." Quatre said over the intercom. Heero responded, "Mission Accepted." As he flew the Zero towards the ship. Finding the garbage shoot he managed to get the mobile suit in the hanger and hid it incase someone came in. Tamahome was ready for action the mark on his head burning. 

The room was brightly lit as Relena opened her eyes. The women around her were either full of tears or looking outside the window to the battle that is taking place. She glanced around to find Lamika looking at her. "You and I are strong in will we were not touched by Jakal." She said looking at Relena's torn dress. The dress was in rags showing much cleavage. "What do you mean by that?" Relena asked the woman. "We have the strongest power out of all the women in this ship. I am a dragon woman and you are protected by someone who loves you dearly." She said and Relena gasped, _Heero! She thought. _

            Heero ran through the halls guns blazing followed by Tamahome as the two made their way to the holding chamber. Tamahome let the symbol on his forehead glow as he took care of the guards. "Man I never figured that I would fight monsters again." He said with a smile. Heero only nodded his head as the two made their way to the vast doors in front of them. Heero held up his hand stopping Tamahome. "Let me open the door." He said coldly and the other warrior stepped back. Tamahome gasped as a different mark appeared on Heero's forehead as he smashed the doors open with his hand. "You remind me of my friend Noriko," Tamahome said and Heero smirked. Entering he found the lost girls some where already too late and where in a bloody mess crying there eyes out. "RELENA!" Heero yelled 

            Relena stood up hearing the calls of a familiar voice. "Go to him he is calling you." Said Lamika as she came to Relena, getting up Relena ran towards the voice followed by another girl in a school uniform. "HEERO!" she called 

            Heero saw the ragged form run up to him followed by another girl in a school uniform. Tamahome ran to the girl and met her half way, "MIAKA!" he cried as she hugged him and shared a very passionate kiss. Heero did the same thing as he met Relena. She was so happy to see him. He felt the familiar presence of Mart in the back of his head smiling. "So I see the Miko has finally arrived to kill me eh." Said a voice and Heero turned to the figure. It was the demon that ruined his wedding standing in a fancy uniform. Tamahome was by his side immediately and Heero held up his hand stopping him. Tamahome backed off to let Heero do the work. The demon smiled at Heero, "I knew that you would come Miko!" he said as he charged and Heero was ready with a back flip. The other girls began to notice as a fight raged on. 

            Jakal had just finished raping this poor girl her red hair in disarray. Satisfied that she had conceived nicely Jakal could hear the battle that raged in the other room. "What the hell!" he said as he came to the door. Blasting it open he stormed into the room. The distant noises of crying filled the air. But what he saw that enraged him more was the fact that the Miko was still alive. 

            Heero blasted the demon around till there was nothing left his had filled with energy went right through the monster. Tamahome had fought off the rest of the monsters that broke into the room blasting away with lasers. "ENOUGH!" a voice bellowed and Jakal came down from his chambers. The demon slumped to the ground. Wufei and the others managed to get into the room as well. "Get them out now!" Tamahome yelled to the others. It was then that the girl with the red hair ran out of the room and into Shinji's arms. The one with the blue hair was their as well. Heero stood there waiting for the opportunity to fight. The slow steps descending down the stairs high boots and formal clothes all ruffled up just about described Jakal to the T. Heero's eyes narrowed at the coming figure. "So you are the one who tried to rape Relena and the others." He said in a cold monotone. "Tamahome get everyone out I must fight him alone." He said the retreating form of Tamahome and the others. "Now you will fight me." He said getting into a fighting stance. 

            Jakal smiled at the challenge, "You are just like that other Miko only your power is greater." He said then he charged. _Be careful Heero Jakal is not what he seems he is more powerful then he looks so beware the time of summoning is near just like before. Mart warned as Heero ducked a fist at the dragon lord. _

            "We have to help Heero!" Relena called to the running group as they boarded a shuttle that will take them to Earth. "We can't like we told the preventers we don't need backup and besides Heero has all the help he can get." Said Wufei as he and Duo flew out towards Earth. 

            Jakal threw a roundhouse kick at Heero but the assassin dodged the blow. In his super saiyan form and bearing the mark of the dragon Heero struck a fist into the side. Jakal buckled as Heero threw a kick only to have the leg caught by the lord and thrown to the window. Alarms blazed due to the energy impact that Jakal was throwing. Explosions filled the ship but the two still fought. Glowing energy filled the room as the two threw ki blasts at each other. 

            The Earth was a welcoming sight to everyone as the mobile suits and shuttles landed safely. There was a loud BOOM! As the ship that was in the L5 area exploded and two shining objects headed towards the earth. Everyone gasped as the spectacle took place and the two objects bashed each other. The group then turned towards the figure of a lone wolf woman and another older woman holding a stick. Slowly they made the girls hold still as they drank a nasty liquid. "You must be Cologne," said Wufei as he came towards the old woman with the stick. "Yes I am it is good to see that we where able to get here in time." Wufei smiled, "Mart told me about you and I remembered the description. How did you get here?" he asked. "The Mirror brought us here for all we had to do is shed a tear and chant the right spell to cross worlds. And I saw the battle that your friend her is doing now and we decided that we could help but administering some medicine to those that conceived." She said and the Chinese boy nodded. Cologne moved to where Lamika was being aided and she smiled. "I knew that you would resist him to the end." She said to Lamika and the girl nodded. "Yes and I believe that this battle will test to see who will come out on top." She said and she drank the liquid.

            Meanwhile in the skies above Earth Heero fought for all he had against Jakal. Already his left wing was broken and he was falling to the Earth at a rapid rate. Jakal thought it was fun and ran his hand into the boy and Heero gasped as blood poured from the wound. He smiled as he ripped out his heart. 

            The explosion was heard above the ground and Quatre held his hand over his heart. "Heero," he whispered and Trowa helped him up. "HEERO NO!" Relena cried as she looked up towards the explosion. Already night was falling and the full moon was rising. Everyone turned towards the rising moon as Jakal landed on the earth in his hand was the bloody heart of Heero and he burned it as well as the rest of what's left. Relena was devastated and began to cry. Lamika was filled with rage as she powered up then down in defeat. The happy dragon lord walked up to the women and stroked their cheeks. His eyes full of madness. Relena was crying, "Heero," she said again and again. The other G-boys plus Tamahome as well as Van, and the Eva gang tried to fight him but he butted them off easily. Cologne and Shima stood as the winds blew across the desserts. "I remember you old one it was you that I fought with before the saiyan was resurrected." He said as he looked at her, "Well this time I got rid of him for good you see I did some research and found that the Miko here can be permanently killed by ripping his heart out as well as completely destroying his body." With that Cologne narrowed her eyes. 

            "Relena!" said a soft voice and Relena looked up into the eyes of a ghostly Heero, he floated above her, "Why did you have to die Heero why did you leave me we where going to be married." She said and Heero looked at her his eyes shinning. "Do not cry Relena for together we can win this." He said with tears in his eyes. Slowly he embraced her with his ghostly nude form. Tears formed in Heero's eyes, "Relena you and I have a power in ourselves that we both don't understand. That is why Jakal did not touch you or Lamika for you both have that power. Do you understand now?" he said to her gently and she nodded. Heero disappeared and Relena whipped the tears as she stood up. 

            Lamika was watching as the girl stood up and walked towards the battle. "She has guts but I sense an enormous amount of power from her." She said to herself. Turning she saw Hitomi another of the captive girls look at Lamika with understanding in her eyes. She too got up and followed her. When Wufei and the other boys stood up they saw the form of Relena glowing followed by the other women. Jakal turned towards the women. "So you decided to submit yet?" he said with a smirk and Relena glared at him. "I will not tolerate you power Jakal to keep this world as well as others at peace I will fight." She said to him tears coming form her eyes. "You and what army," he said smiling. "Us!" the others said. Power began to form from everyone present.

"_I call upon the powers of the stars."_

A voice like thunder sounded from the heavens and Relena's eyes lit up. "Heero," she said and the others began to look for him. Jakal's eyes lit up in fear. 

"_Of great Gods that roam the heavens,_

_I the Saiyan No Miko summon the Dragon Saiyan_

_Whose name is unknown but whose deed is legend_

_I summon her from the depths of my body _

_Come Forth and undo what was done_

_I call you forth from my soul_

_From the Heavens and the Earth _

_Earth and Sky_

_I the Saiyan No Miko summon you _

_Aid us _

_Help us _

_Guide us in our hour of need oh great one of the mother realm_

_I HEERO YUY GUNDAM PILOT SUMMON YOU TO COME __FORTH__ AND HELP US _

_COME FORTH._

In a blinding explosion a beam of light descended upon the earth and Heero appeared with his tank top and pants but the figure above still glowed. Jakal backed away as the glowing form took the shape of a phoenix. "Suzaku?" Miaka called and Wufei smiled, "No not Suzaku someone who has the will to fight." He said. "Heero is that you!" Relena said as she rushed into his arms and embraced him. He kissed her fully and then turned towards Jakal. "Your days are over Jakal for the dragon saiyan is back." With saying that the figure landed on the ground and landing on its feet. The phoenix then took the shape of a dragon of light then to the form of a woman. The woman in light glared at Jakal with intense brown eyes full of anger. Even Saffron backed off from the fray as the others did the same. "Jakal you have done enough damage to the women as well as to their worlds now you will pay." She said as clothes formed around her and she was in her fighting Gi. Jakal charged her in his maddened rage. "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU SAIYAN THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU COULD LIVE THROUGH THAT NEVER!" he bellowed as the two locked in combat. 

            Mart smirked as she kicked him hard in the gullet her already golden hair shone with pride as it turned back with the change to super saiyan 4. "You my friend have got the get it in your head that I can't die." With that she threw him and unsheathed the sword that was on her back. Jakal did the same and the two clashed into each other. Wind blew as they fought each other on the battle field of sand. Jakal slashed at Mart's legs but the saiyan somersaulted over Jakal and kicked him from behind. He fell but managed to get up again. The two exchanged blows off and on slashing of both swords and bodies made thunder every time they clashed. It was then that Jakal had enough pulling the dark hair from his face he showed Mart a scar on his face. "This is from you bitch you fucken ruined my face." He yelled and blasted a ki blast at her. Mart tried to deflect the blast but she was weakened by the blow as she flew a few dunes down. Getting up she sheathe her sword and took out her necklace. "_Dragons gate power of magic, power of light bring forth the staff as the elements ignite RELEASE!" she called as her necklace form into a dragon then into a staff. Jakal released another energy blast and kept it there. Mart was holding the thing at bay with her staff as well as trying to fight Jakal off. She was losing badly as Jakal called some spell to give him power and Mart remembered the spell as the one Jared used to summon the powers of demons. _

            "We have to help her." Van cried as he looked at the magical battle that was going on between the two. Heero watched as Mart reverted back to normal her features where worn out. Glancing at Jakal he could see that the dragon lord was chanting some kind of spell. The wind from the force of power exploded and a sandstorm was created. The earth shook with the clashing powers. "We have to give her our energy," Cologne said as she summoned the mirror again and brought in Ranma and Akane as well as Ukyo and the others of the Ranma cast. "You must be Ranma; sorry for not properly introducing myself I'm Heero." He said and the other Miko nodded. Lamika ran to Mart despite the protests of the others. 

            Mart was losing to Jakal badly as she tried to get up from her hands and knees. The power of the crystal was not enough to stop him. Mart focused all she had left but it was not enough. Suddenly strong hands grabbed her and lifted her up she looked into the eyes of Lamika. "I am not about to give up hope yet and I will help you." With that she added her energy to the staff. The two where still no match for Jakal. Suddenly another pair of hands came on this time it was clawed and Mart smiled at Shima as she looked at her. She was followed by the others as they lend Mart their energy. Mart smiled as she powered up all that she had left. "Everyone thank you for your help now concentrate your energy on the staff." She cried. Hand in hand everyone helped Mart. A mark appeared on Marts head as she was once again powered up. The beam of energy clashed again with Jakal's dark energy. The dragon lord fought for all he got. "You think that will stop me Dragon Saiyan your power is no match for mine." He said as he shot another beam of energy at then strengthening his beam. Mart and the others put there energy into the staff as it powered up. "Thanks everyone now get out of here!" she called to them and they departed without second notice. 

            She watched as they reached over the hill and out of sight in the sandstorm that was created by them. She shrank her staff back into its original form. She was holding back the power with her hands. This time she called on all her power. "_I call upon the powers of the dragon and the phoenix, lend me you aid to vanquish this one who does evil and seal up the power that he has unleashed." She could see the person who she wanted dead. After about five thousand years she has never met a person as powerful as Jakal. Not letting herself down she remembered her own battles and the ones Heero fought. "I will not die." She whispered between gasps. "I will," she said as she began to chant, "I will." She was pouring all her strength into trying to hold off Jakal's power. "I will," she croaked as she fell to her knees. "I WILL SURVIVE!" she screamed out towards the heavens. As if on time she felt enormous amounts of power. Her hair once again became gold then orange as she looked up with sky blue eyes. Jakal was barely holding on this time as he looked at Mart. "I will not let you win Dragon Saiyan I will rule the worlds." He said sweat pouring form his brow. "You will not touch another innocent again. Your reign of terror has ended now and forever." She said as she fired a high energy blast. "THUNDERBIRD LIGHTNING FLASH!" She screamed as the beam became a huge bird. Jakal could not hold back that power anymore as the bird smashed into him. He screamed as the bird consumed him into nothing. _

            Everyone watched as the explosion took place and buried everything. They where all covered in sand and dirt from the flying debris of the battle. A glorious light filled the whole desert as the light encircled the Earth. Heero and Ranma where the first to emerge from the sand followed by everyone else. What lay before them was a huge crater the spanned for miles for it was filled with molten lava and sand. Then as the sand cooled glass remained. Dust and smoke filled the air. Mist covered the landscape as they heard voices call them from a far off. Quatre was relieved to find Rashid and the Maganac corps desert vehicles coming towards them. "Is it over?" Hitomi asked and everyone looked at the crater. "Yes it is over finally," said Misato and Lamika smiled, _thank you Mart for all that you have done. She said as the skies cleared to let down the sun. Sally and Zechs where in the back of one of the trucks waving to the gang. Wufei ran up to Sally and kissed her full on to her surprise. Everyone was into a coupling out except the few who did not have girlfriends. _

            It was in the glass that they could hear a soft and gentle voice call towards them. Cologne smiled, "Listen up everyone it is time for all those that don't belong in this world to return to their own worlds." She said holding up the mirror. Shedding a tear she said a few words and all those present except the G-gang disappeared. 


	9. lake of glass

**CHAPTER 9: ****LAKE**** OF ****GLASS******

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ANIME SO DON'T SUE ME. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG EITHER.**

It was a few weeks later in Nermia that Ranma held his wedding with Akane. Cologne and Shampoo designed the clothes for them in remembrance of Mart and her sacrifice to all of them. It was surprising that Saffron showed up to offer his blessing by making Akane a dress with the phoenix on the print and Ranma a dragon design on the clothes. It was a happy day for the couple for the rest of the neighborhood was repaired and Kodachi was put in the mental institution. Ukyo started to go out with Ryouga so she stopped chasing Ranma and Shampoo and Moose started to date as well. Cologne gladly accepted that Ranma was not apart of the Amazon tribe with the help of Akane. The wedding was held in the Tendo's back yard and as usual Nabiki tried to get easy cash off of everyone. Lamika and Shima where also there enjoying the sights. The wedding seemed right for them as they talked to many people Lamika felt that they should return to their realm. Cologne used the mirror to take them back. It was then that the couple decided to take a honeymoon to the tropics and have a little time to themselves. Shima looked at Cologne and smirked that wolfish smirk of hers. "You know Cologne I was thinking with all the couple that we met I think there are weddings in the other realms as well." She said and the old Amazon smiled, "I think you are right Shima for Jakal did take the loved one away before the annual ceremony so I think now is the good time to tie the knots as they say." They both began to chuckle. Lamika was also smiling at the comment as she gazed into the stars. 

**_FUSHIGI YUGI UNIVERSE            _**

Suzaku stood in the middle of the temple where Miaka was praying as Tamahome came into view. It was a good thing that they where married before Jakal came to them and Miaka was filled with the news that she and Tama where having their first child. Miaka had to do DNA testing to make sure that it was Tama's not Jakal's and it turns out that Tama is the father. Miaka guessed that she conceived before the abduction. The phoenix god smiled at his priestess as she bow to the god of the south. He smiled back and offered his blessing to the couple as they departed out the door. "Hey Tama congratulations on becoming a father," Said Tasuki as he and Chichiri came into view they smiled at the happy couple as they exited the room. Tama could not help but think about all that happened to them during the past few days and months. Miaka smiled at this and knew what he was thinking. "Are you thinking about that strange boy again?" she said and Tama nodded, "For one being possessed by a dragon he sure as hell kicked that monsters ass," Tama said as they walked further. "Are you talking about the Saiyan no Miko?" Chichiri asked them and Tama stopped and looked at him, "How do you know that he was a miko?" he asked and Chichiri smiled. "Simple, when you described how he used those unusual powers of his then I guessed he was a Miko. Miaka is a worshiping miko one who calls upon the gods. Your friend what was his name again?" "Heero Yuy," "Yea Heero was a possessed Miko one who was possessed by an immortal with almost god like powers but is not a god. And when I said the Saiyan no Miko I meant the Dragon Saiyan the guardian of the realms. I knew that when you said she sacrificed herself to save everyone then I knew it was her no da." Tasuki laughed at this and continued on not saying a word until he grabbed something to drink. "Well for all I care this Dragon Saiyan that you where talking about is gone and nothing can change it." Said Tasuki as he walked further down the hall. He turned to everyone and blushed, "Hey are you people going to follow me to the restroom leave me alone!" he said when they realized that it was indeed the restroom and they all burst out laughing. Tasuki grunted and went in. 

**_EVANGELION UNIVERSE:_**

It was also at this time that the angels where destroyed and the world was safe. Asuka had not said a word to Shinji but he knew why. Toji and Hikari started to go out and Keisuke did not want to talk about the matter of the Dragon fight. Misato was still shaken by it but Shinji could see that Asuka was ready to talk. They left Rei to walk by herself back to her room since it was nothing to her and they walked out of the city. "I know what you want to talk about," he said without alerting Asuka. The red head turned to him, "Yea now I will face the fact that I was raped and pregnant for a time but thank goodness that after the war the egg disappeared." She said and Shinji laughed, "Well look at it this way at least we are no longer fighting angels," and she had to smile at that even though it was a small one. "You know Shinji you are like a brother to me actually more then that for you risk your life for a bitch like me." She said not looking at him. Shinji walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder making her turn to him. Slowly he cups her face in his hand and kissed her. She was stunned but she then returned it. "That is why I saved you Asuka for you and Misato, and Hikari. Or at least I helped to save you Heero did most of the work." The memory or Heero flooded Shinji's mind he wondered what he was doing now that he has Relena back with him. "Yea the only one who never care was wonder girl," she said and Shinji laughed at that, "Yea who knew that she was my mothers clone." They both started laughing. They then headed home for some needed rest and to do their homework for school. "You know Shinji the Jakal guy is worse then any Angel that I have ever met. For one thing the Angels just cut you up or beat the shit out of you not try to take you virginity away just to spawn a new breed of monsters." She said rather loudly thankfully no one was working. And they had the street to themselves. Upon reaching home Misato was already indorsed in another beer as her and Pen Pen where having some quality time together. The two teen started at her and then left the room. 

**_ESCAFLOWNE UNIVERSE: _**

"Van Fanel get you sorry but over here and help me with this!" said Hitomi as she and Merle pulled up another decoration. Spreading his wings Van flew up towards the ceiling and hammered in the decoration. It was mid winter and there was a ball going on to celebrate the new king and queen of Fanelia. Merle was having fun leaping from chandelier to chandelier put up various decorations and lights. Alan was in the other room with a few other people making decorations for the outside of the palace. The ground themselves where decorated with flashy colors and the seal of Fanelia hung over the front door. As it was the wedding went as planned and the happy couple enjoyed the festivities. Hitomi looked beautiful in the dress that was custom designed for her. The design was of many dragons that circled the moons. On her head was a crown with both the dragon and the phoenix on top in honor of their lost friend. As they started the music for the dancing Van grabbed Hitomi's hand and began to dance with her at the same time striking a conversation. "I am sorry you had to go through all that pain with that monster," Van said to Hitomi and she looked at him, "Don't say that at least I was not pregnant with his spawn. Who knows what he would do to the world." She said as tears came out of her eyes. Van hugged her, "and that girl risked her life to save all of us and kill the monster." Van had to remember that the last fight of the Dragon Saiyan. It was then also that his wings came unfolded and the people cheered as they shared a kiss on the dance floor. The people of Fanelia got use to the idea that their royalty was a draconian and his offspring will be as well. The night was full of romance as well as fun. 

**_DRAGONBALL Z UNIVERSE: _**

"Trunks! Trunks!" called Vegeta as he came down the dark passages of the Dragon temple to find his son staring at the paintings on the wall. "What are you doing?" he asked the boy and Trunks was busy looking at the painting ignoring his father. "TRUNKS!" Vegeta bellowed and the young man jumped, "Dad I did not know that you where there!" he said as he looked at the paintings once more. "Yes I know but what are you doing?" "Studying Saiyan history for it is written on the walls." Replied Trunks as he continued to look and Vegeta smirked at this. "I thought you had to work or did you cut out again?" he asked the purple hair saiyan, "No I got out early for I managed to finish everything before hand and for the next few months so I can have a vacation. I needed one anyways." He shrugged and his father laughed. The two began to tell stories of what happened during the old days and thought it was a good time to share the father son bonding thing. Vegeta and Trunks became close during the centuries as well as develop a close relationship with each other. Father and son spent the rest of the day telling jokes until Goku showed up. "Hey you third class clean my boots." Vegeta said with a smile and Goku smiled back at the old joke. "Sure my prince would you like mud or shit to go with it!" he said and they all laughed. "I sure miss Mart," said Trunks as he looked at the other two. The laughing stopped and the other saiyans bowed their heads in respect. "I never met a finer warrior including myself for she is powerful but she had to sacrifice herself for us." Goku said and Vegeta got up, "Aren't you forgetting you baka that she is also phoenix so she will arise from her ashes but I guess not I think she chose not to come back till she is needed again." With that he sat down again and the three saiyan said nothing. 

            It was some time later that the three decided to head home to the waiting families and they all departed. Trunks and Vegeta to Capsule Corporation and Goku to his mountain home and back to Chichi. 

**_GUNDAM WING UNIVERSE:_**

Wind and sand blew across the lake of glass as Quatre and Maganacs lowered a statue over the edge of the glass lake. The pure shine on it almost blinded them but they managed to lower the statue on the lakes edge. Wiping his brow Quatre managed to smile to himself. Along with the statue came the sign _glass lake and below the letters was the story of how it was formed. The statue was of Heero with wing surrounded by a dragon and a phoenix in the Asian style of sculpture. The wedding that was planned was being held in the nearby city of Cairo Egypt and Quatre did not want to miss that. Having been given rights to the lake Quatre made sure it became an international monument to the dragon that saved them all. He was still troubled though for Heero and Relena could not afford any wedding clothes even though Quatre had paid for everything. Well everything except the dress and the Tuxedo for Heero. The wind began to howl some more as sand began to pick up. Everyone began to pack and head back towards the city and away from the sandstorm. Quatre was glad that he put the statue by the lake side hoping future generations would remember the day a dragon saved them all. _

            Wufei and Sally had spent quite a bit to get Heero and Relena's measurements as they hurried down the street with the packages in their hands. Sally had Relena's dress and Wufei had Heero's suit. As they passed the next block low and behold they bump into Trowa and Catherine as they where getting something to eat. "What are you two up to?" Cathy said to them and the two shrugged. "What is in the bag?" they asked and Wufei looked around then whispered, "it is for Heero and Relena's wedding," he said and the two nodded then the preventers walked off saying their goodbyes. As soon as they where out of sight the both heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness that they did not push any further," said Sally, "I know," replied Wufei as he checked the contents in the bag and heaved a sigh of relief, "Nothing damaged?" asked Sally as she checked the bag and she nodded, "Good," replied Wufei. They both hurried off towards the hotel. 

            Decoration where being set for the wedding and Heero was as worried as ever for he still could not find a suit that would fit him. Relena was having and equally hard time for the dresses that would fit her where already taken for the next six months! "Hey Heero come on man I need your help with this!" said Duo as he tired to get the table set up right and Heero helped him. There was a problem with another one of the decorations for the woman who was making the setup for the cake did not speak English for she was Japanese. Heero walked up to her and began to speak in Japanese, "what is the problem ma'am?" he asked and she looked at him, "I can't get the goons to make the table lower for the legs are unstable and if all the legs can't go lower then the cake will fall." She said and Heero in return told the workers what she said. The lady thanked him and left. 

            It was some time later that Marimaia walked towards the glass lake. The wind had died down to a gentle breeze but to her it was nothing. She let the rising moon greet her as the sun had begun to set. She gazed at her reflection in the glass and began to walk out to the middle of the lake. The smooth shinny glass reflected her footsteps as she walked out her heat thumping. It was then that she came to a figure of a dragon in the glass. It was black as night but it looks like it was flying in the clouds. She kneeled and looked at the creature, "Oh great guardian of the worlds that I heard about you have given you life to protect us I thank you personally. That is why I came here to this lake of glass to your presence if I so need and to thank you again for your help. Well I better get going Heero and Relena's wedding will start shortly and where the ceremony is going to take place it has a nice view of the lake well I better get going." With that Marimaia left the lake surface towards the hotel unknowing the glow in the dragon's eyes. 

            Wufei walked into the hallway where the court is getting ready for the ceremony and Heero was very nervous. The coat he was wearing was far too big and it made him look like a little kid in it. "Hey Wufei what is in the bag?" said a very nosy Duo, "None of your business Maxwell it is for Heero not you!" he yelled at the braided pilot. Quatre looked at the Chinese symbols on the bag and knew that what ever it was it was expensive. Trowa looked at the bag and did not say a word as Wufei went into the dressing room for he and Heero looked out of place. 

            Sally had already gotten dressed for the court and looked at the bag beside her. She then looked into the brides dressing chamber. Taking the bag she hurried to the dressing room. "Where do you think you are going Sally?" asked Noin as she smiled at Sally, "I have a present for Relena that I think she could use for the ceremony." She said as she entered the room Relena was crying for her clothes where too loose and the dress was dirty beyond repair. Sally smiled sadly at the bride and wondered if the groom was doing the same thing. "Relena?" she said as she came up to the bride. Relena her makeup not even on yet was crying. Sally could see her eyes full of tears. "I have something for you Relena it is late but I think it would fit you nicely." She said as she took out the dress for her. Relena gasped at the sight of a beautiful Chinese red bridal dress. "Oh Sally it is beautiful how did you afford it?" she said as she took the dress. "Wufei and I knew a friend in the tailor business so she made both you and Heero something for this occasion." With that she helped Relena into her dress and applied her makeup. "Sally I don't know how to thank you enough." "You don't have to just relax and go with the flow." Relena was filled with joy. 

            "What do you think Heero?" Wufei asked his friend and Heero was agape to find such a beautiful suit. "Wufei I can't thank you enough," he said, "Don't mention it hey speaking of which why don't you show the guys after all it is your wedding we are here for isn't it?" Heero smiled and came out of the room. "Hey Heero I never thought you would come …… Holy shit Heero where did you get the suit?" Duo shouted and had his mouth wide open. Quatre was stunned as well, "He, Heero man you look good in that thing." He managed to stutter. Trowa lifted an eyebrow but said nothing as he too admired Heero's suit. It was a red Chinese suit with black dragons going around it. "It is a traditional Chinese wedding suit and a friend of mine made it for you." Wufei said bowing in respect and Heero nodded his reply. 

            Zechs was having the time of his life thinking that Heero after asking him for his wedding suit was going to see the worst wedding ever. What he did not expect was Heero coming out in a red Chinese wedding suit with black dragons looming around it. 

_You must always remember_

_Life can be a challenge _

He was stunned along with all the other guests as to see Heero come out in a suit like that. The priest smiled at Wufei for he knew that the Chinese man had a suit for him. The sun had begun to set over the horizon as the priest began to say his thing. 

_Life may seem impossible_

_It never easy when so much is on the line _

The music began to play and all the guests looked to the bride. Heero's mouth dropped at the sight of Relena all clad in the same red colored clothes but it was a beautiful dress. On it was the designs of the phoenix with a crown on her head.

_But you can make a difference _

_With courage you can set things right _

Heero had his eyes set on his bride who looked more beautiful then ever. As the sun set over Glass Lake the light that it reflected shone on her dress and it gave the illusion that her dress was glowing. Taking her hand Zechs led her down the isle also entranced by the beauty of the dress. 

_The gift to dream and make dreams real is yours and mine_

_The power of one _

_Begins with believing _

_It starts with the heart and flows through the soul_

As she shone like a goddess Relena made her way to the alter to say her vows to her life mate. Heero was also entrance and bent low, "You look beautiful," he said and she smiled at him. 

_And changes the world_

_Imagine how life will be when we if we stand in unity_

The priest said the vows and the couple were happily married to the joy of everyone. The reception was in a dinning room just below the roof to the delight of the couple. 

_Each of us holds the key to the power of one_

_Each of us is chosen _

_There's a mission just for you_

_Just look inside _

_You will be surmise_

_What you can do_

_The power of one_

_Begins with believing _

_It starts with the heart and flows through the soul_

_And changes the world_

_Imagine how life will be_

_When we stand in unity_

_Each of us holds the key_

_To the power of one_

_And one by one_

_We can make the world_

_A much better place_

_The power of one_

_Begins with believing _

_Its starts with the heart and flows through the soul and changes the world _

_Imagine how life will be when we stand in unity_

_Each of us holds the key_

_It's inside of you and me_

_Each of us holds the key _

_To the power of one._

_The power of one_

The reception was held as a success. Duo as best man stood up, "I want to make an announcement," and everyone looked at the braided man before them. "All I can say is congratulations Heero for all these years you had not even told her and now you did. You are quite the guy man I wish I could get married to a babe just joking Hilde." He said it was then that they head a car explode and the all hurried out to see what caused it. A group of assassins was in the parking lot making their way up to the dismay of the gundam pilots. Noin and Zechs took out their pistols that they where keeping for the occasion. Heero did the same along with the others. Preventers where also there to stop the attempt as the assassins broke into the room and began to open fire. Guests scurried to hide and others began to open fire. Relena was smiling, "Everything is back to normal." She said and Heero nodded. 

On the other side of the room Hilde and Noin where firing back at a group of them when they heard it. It was a haunting melody. The assassins stopped what they where doing along with everyone else. As they looked out the window at the rising moon. Heero was the first to run for the stairs on to the roof. Relena and the others ran after him. The terrorists stopped what they where doing to look at the lake. In the silver of the moon it began to glow gold the melody growing stronger. It was haunting and full of life as the glass itself began to glow. Quatre and Trowa where taken off as the statue that Quatre made began to warp and melt as well in the heat of the lake. It became a lake of golden fire as the song that it made grew louder. Suddenly the fire shot into the air and revealed a black dragon singing in the light of the moon. The crowd was stunned as it flew towards the hotel the lake resumed its original form but with a statue of Heero in glass surrounded by a dragon. The terrorists began to run along with some of the guests but where stopped as the dragon sang. It flew over them and did a amazing amount of maneuvers. Its song getting higher and more full as it finally dived towards the couple. Landing on the railing of the Hotel wings spread wide. Heero smiled at the sight that greeted him as the dragon opened its mouth and the same haunting notes filled the air to the awe of the crowd. As it died down the dragon looked at the couple eyes shone bright. 

            _So we meet again Heero Yuy Saiyan no miko it said and Heero smiled. "Welcome back Mart glad you could make it." He said the dragon rumbled a greeting at the newly weds. People shifted uncontrollably as the dragon bent its head down at the couple. __Are you happy now Heero? Mart asked him and Heero nodded his head, "I am very happy thank you." With a slight nod the dragon lifted itself into the air and flew away into the rising moon singing a haunting song and disappeared. Heero started into that blackness of the night, "Dragon of the night," and with that he ended the feast._

The end. 


End file.
